Just Magic
by calcore
Summary: Harry never enjoyed being in the spotlights and would rather observe from the sidelines. Magical world won't have it and both light and dark will do their best to focus the fate of everything on him. Will they be able to force him to care and fight for their petty opinions? Doubtful.
1. End of routine

Here I am in a hole under the stairs. It's early morning. I am not asleep for about 16 minutes now. Why won't I come out and have a breakfast? Well, living in this house full of imbeciles who are embarrassingly related to me I learned that it's best to stick to a routine.

"Get up! Now!" – loud shriek pierces the air.

It's time. Here I go, but before that.

"Morning freak!"

Little closet doors slam hard but I am not there to take a hit. Oh Dudley, you've done this hundred times over and still think yourself master of subterfuge. I can hear squeaky stairs, then your mouth breathing, then comical stifled giggling. Please spare me.

As I enter the kitchen immediately I am put in charge of the food. Amazing how those people leave this vital activity to me after all the shit they put me through my whole life. Petunia Dursley, a housewife who whenever she can puts all the housewife duties on me because she has a need to stare at the empty street outside and lurk for god knows what. Mad woman.

"Faster with the food!" – spat Vernon.

Fat ogre sits there scanning a newspaper for all the "abnormal" information from all over the British Isles. He just loves to complain about weird stuff and keeps giving me a look while he's at it. This is troubling. Since times immemorial I've been called a freak by the members of this household. At first I thought it's pure hate but then things started to happen. I discovered I possess certain abilities. They aren't super great and powerful, just a bit of telekinesis and altering objects, nothing that makes me a superhero. Sometimes I get the feeling that they know even though I am absolutely certain they never saw me playing around.

Let's get back to the routine. After breakfast it's time for school. Yes! ... No. Not really. School isn't fun. I have literally no friends or even simple acquaintances. Partly because Dursleys spread bullshit among neighbours who then spread it further and partly because, what can I say, I am best student around here. I may sound arrogant but I am not. This school isn't prestigious in any way and being the best here isn't an achievement of any kind. Still, kids don't like feeling inferior so they keep away.

It was during one of the boring lectures I first discovered my gifts. I was playing with a pen, dismantling it and putting it back over and over again till it broke. Cheap plastic gets tired quickly. As it was the only pen I had and asking for help was out of question I did my best to fix it. I focused hard on forcing it back till surprisingly it did. I didn't get a chance to rejoice before I noticed that cheap plastic was now metal. Lots of experiments followed but my abilities were clearly limited to tiny objects. While not a live changing revelation it proved a fun distraction from otherwise dull hours of sitting and staring into nothing.

After school it's straight back home for me. Dudley can afford to fuck around but not me. I enter number 4, get some meagre amount of food that most would not classify as dinner and head to my "room". There in poor illumination I do homework and till nightfall read books procured from the library. I do not check them out when leaving because that information could somehow get to Dursleys and they would have another way of punishing me. Stealing is justified here… I think.

This is my live. All of it. There is nothing more.

Today is a special day, a sacred day that must not be ruined under any circumstances. Dudley's birthday. As I slide into the living room I get a warning from Vernon.

"One slip and you had it!" – said fatso while keeping his face disturbingly close to mine.

Sometimes he speaks in such riddles. He implies that something, I don't know what, not only will happen but happened in the past.

Next, as I am minding the food I get yet another warning this time from my dear aunt.

"This is the most important day, DON'T dare ruin it!" – spit Petunia.

Again, implication I ever did. As far as I remember I am always in some corner invisible to all.

And here rolls the birthday boy.

"Wow!" – eloquent commentary about a pile of presents on the table.

He isn't actually surprised. The same thing happens every year.

"Wait! What is this!" – screamed Dudley.

Oh my. Matrix is being altered. Agents deployed. What happened?

"Thirty-six! That's less than last year!" – said Dudley in accusing tone.

That's it. I am so fucking done here. At least I won't spend a whole day with those apes. At that moment the telephone rang. Petunia rushed to answer it while Dudley ripped the packages to pieces hoping quality topples quantity. Auntie was back quick and her face was a mix of frightened and annoyed. That's not good, troubles in this house link themselves to me constantly.

"She can't take him" – she said quietly.

"What! Why!" – roared Vernon.

"Mrs Figg had an accident. She broke her leg." – no empathy in the statement.

Dudley felt the danger.

"He can't go! Leave him here!" – whined Dudley.

"So he can set the house on fire? Or worse?" – Vernon responded.

What is wrong with those people? This is ridiculous. At that moment the doorbell rang, Dudley's friend arrived, there was no time for debates.

"You are coming with us, walk behind and don't bother anyone." – clear instructions from Vernon.

So exactly what I always do everywhere. What was that circus for? To the ZOO we go then. Might be fun.

For hour I strolled behind the pack. They took pictures, pointed fingers, screamed at animals to show themselves; typical yob behaviour. Then we got to the ice-cream parlour. I was given no ice-cream of course. Since I was so almighty bored and nobody was paying any attention it was time to have fun with my other ability. When I first found I can move objects with my mind I expected to train myself to toss cars into building, but no such luck. No matter how hard I try making a can roll on the ground is an absolute limit. Now for the target, there is this idiot feeding monkeys and there is an asshole throwing still lit cigarette into the trashcan. Choices, choices. Cigarette guy it is. Suddenly his shoelaces aren't tied anymore. Suddenly he steps on them and faceplants. I am this ZOOs dark knight.

"We are going boy." – says Vernon as he taps me a little too hard on the head.

I just nod. As we enter the reptile house I get a bad feeling. There seem to be lots of small voices all around me and none of them is coming from any of the people around me. Am I going crazy? Time to rest. I sit on the bench near a big terrarium with boa constrictor.

"Hey." – voice out of nowhere, kind of hissy.

Turning around I find myself face to face with a massive snake and it seems to be looking straight at me.

"Hey." – hissy voice clearly from boa.

"I always thought I am the sane one."

I didn't mean to say anything out loud and I didn't yet there is a voice of some sort. Am I hissing back at the snake? Madness.

"You don't look ill to me." – boa respond.

"Is it normal for you to be conversing with visitors?"

Getting desperate I know.

"No, never happened till now."

"Then why did you start."

"Instinct."

"Being a simple animal has its pros I see."

"Will you free me?"

"How? And why? Even if you leave this tank they will caught you in no time."

Before the snake answered I got pushed hard onto the floor. Dudley and his buddy took great interest in a reptile actually moving instead of hiding under rocks and water. Whole party was on their way. I am out of here. Or so I thought.

"Harry, talk to him again, he hid!" - Piers demanded.

I looked at Vernon to check if he heard and found that he was already looking at me, eyes spelling murder. Great.

After a week of careful observation and much stricter lock up times Dursleys calmed down a bit and things were more or less normal. Harry was minding food, fatso was reading a newspaper, fatso junior was dancing around while wearing a uniform of his new school for mentally impaired and auntie was standing over a tub with some grey whatever in it. I won't even ask. There was a click in the mail slot.

"Get it boy." – ordered Vernon.

Picking the mail I notice that one letter doesn't look like the others. It's heavy and not even from normal paper. Very weird and very not-Dursley. As it turns out it isn't, it's for one and only me. I face a choice now. Do I A, go back and declare I got a weird letter, in a weird paper, weirdly addressed? Or B, hide my letter under the stairs and give normal letters to the Dursleys? Tough decision. As I stroll back in I throw the mail on the table. Vernon goes through it and nobody bothers me. Good.

Back under the stairs I open my letter. Let's get to the meat of this.

_"Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31."_

Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wow. I really want to laugh and ridicule this but it all makes sense now. I have tiny powers now so I go to this school and get proper magic going on. How do I do it without Dursleys real… wait a minute, they know, they must! That's why they are so paranoid. Let's get this in the open!

"Uncle! Aunt!" – I say unnecessarily loud.

"Stop screaming boy, you mad or something!" – responded Vernon twice as loud.

"I am not mad uncle, just magical."

Deafening silence. They are gone. Heh. Take this. What will you say now?

"What freakish…what are you saying?!"

"I am saying I got this letter telling me I am a wizard and am going to wizarding school and I know that you knew."

"YOU BRAT!"

"Vernon stop." – auntie joining in, no wonder, after all she's the one who's related to me here.

"Of course we knew. My sweet sister was a freak; her husband was a freak, so inevitably you are a freak as well."

"So there are "freaks" out there who know that I am here and contacted me and you wanted to do what about it, ignore it?"

"And what will they do about it? They are the ones who brought you here after your parents got themselves killed? We are your guardians and we don't approve."

"So instead of sending me back to them you would rather have them storm your home asking questions?"

Utter idiocy. I can't be related to those people. While I put the palm of my hand on my face Dursleys debate whether they should help me remove myself from this place. Fairly quickly they concede to the power of logic and my aunt tells me to ignore "owling" whatever that is and jut put reply in a normal post-box.

Next day I am riding with Vernon to the centre of London where according to Petunia there is a pub for freaks. From there I must get to "Diagon Alley" and then to the bank and beg for a scholarship because Dursleys won't give me a penny. Why must I ask for a scholarship in a bank? Is Petunia a reliable source of information? Maybe I can just ask random wizard? I am definitely not in my element with all the unknown. Adventures aren't for me. I like observing from the side-line. Hopefully I won't find myself the centre of attention.

"Get out." – barked my dear loving uncle as he slams the gas pedal so hard the door closes itself.

After barely a couple seconds I spot an interesting phenomenon. There is a dirty looking pub just ahead yet nobody seems to notice. People as if on purpose dodge it with their eyes. Weird, therefore exactly the place I am looking for.

I casually enter and ignoring several looks in my direction I head straight for the bar.

"Excuse me, could you help me get to Diagon Alley?" – I ask in innocent, slightly lost and desperate tone.

"Sure kid, Hogwarts right?"

I just nod while keeping my childish but not too cheerful smile. Barman leads me out through the backdoor into a dead end, pulls a stick out of his pocket, presumably a wand, and start poking the brick wall. Suddenly bricks rearrange themselves into an archway. Cool.

"Could you tell me where the bank is?" – I ask because why not, I have literally no information about anything.

"Head straight till you reach a tall white building. Can't miss it."

So I went. On my way I passed various shops from seemingly normal bookstores to weird ones with animal parts hanging all over the place. Most people here wear robes, capes, cloaks in jarring colours. Complete aesthetical failure. I can't judge though because I am wearing oversized rags, this is the first thing that needs to be fixed when or rather if I get some money. Finally I reach the steps of "a tall white building" and meet with rather unpleasant creatures. Most people passing by don't mind them so I go with the flow and inside. Hundreds more creatures are in the building, talking with witches and wizards, now it's rather obvious that they run this place. I search for one who doesn't look too busy.

"Can I inquire for a scholarship here?" – I ask very uncertain expecting to be laughed at.

"Scholarship? Why is a muggleborn like you strolling around without supervision?" – ask annoyed creature.

Muggleborn? Well whatever.

"Muggleborn?"

"Kid don't waste my time. Where is the professor who brought you here?"

"There is no such person."

"Wha… What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

Creatures eyes widen and it glances at my forehead. Does he know me? Was he looking for my scar? This is worrying.

"Is there a problem?" – I ask.

"Potter you say. Mind letting a drop of your blood on this parchment?"

"Why?" – I am VERY worried now.

"Just a drop to confirm your identity."

Ok. Must be a magic parchment or something. Creature hands me a needle and I let one drop exactly. In red, a letters form themselves: Harry James Potter.

"Let's go to your vault Mr Potter."

I just follow. As long as I have money in the end all is good. We enter something like a mine, and get on a cart. It speeds up to roller-coaster level but thankfully before I get sick we stop.

"Potter vault."

Massive doors open and all I see is gold.

"That's quite a lot of gold." – I state stupidly.

"Nothing special. Potter account was inactive for almost ten years."

I pick gold coin, silver coin and bronze coin and wonder if they actually are from gold, silver and bronze.

"How much is the gold one worth?"

"Approximately 50 pounds."

That solves it. After taking a baggy pocketful of gold I should be ok. As I walk out of the vault the creature hands me a golden key.

"Your key Mr Potter. Next time present it to the teller."

Finally I exit Gringotts and things are looking up, time to buy a proper attire. Couple steps from the bank I already spot a perfect place; "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions". Wanting nothing else but a fitting clothes I slide into the shop, but before I even open my mouth.

"Hogwarts dear?"

I nod. Witch leads me to the back of the shop and starts measuring. There is some blond kid next to me and I just hope he won't start talking. What will I talk about? Let me read up a little, please.

"Hogwarts?" – ask the boy.

"Yes." – I try to squeeze as much annoyance and overall unfriendliness as I can in the simplest of words.

"You play Quidditch?"

Whatever.

"Sure I do." – I almost boast.

"Me to, I play seeker, what about you?"

"I always attack, that's more my style." – bullshit overload.

"Chaser eh? You have a broom?"

Brooms, of course, we are wizards after all.

"Not allowed." – I state hoping the list in the letter prohibits them for a reason.

"Well yes, but I will still try to get one."

Whatever you say.

"What house will you be in?" – boy continues.

Let it end.

"No clue." – I answer.

"Nobody really knows till we get there, but I am sure I will be in Slytherin just like my whole family."

"Cool." – I stroke his ego.

"Yes, it's the best house. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I would just leave."

Please do.

"Yes."

"You done, dear." – says Witch and leads me back to the entrance handing me a pile of robes required for Hogwarts.

After slipping into "a plain work robe", which is a simple robe just like any other around here but without epilepsy inducing colours, I proceed to look for information. Remembering bookstores at the beginning of the alley I head right there. "Flourish and Blotts" is a maze so first things first.

"Can I have the first year set of books for Hogwarts?" – I ask at the counter.

"Here you go. One galleon, seven sickles. "

Now that's done it's time to find the history section and other basic stuff, this might take a while. And it did. Two hours later and I am enlightened. Thanks whatever gods there are I always keep my hair neat and tidy and cover that never healing scar. I don't even want to imagine strolling here with my hair styled back. To think I am Christ almighty to those people. My plans of staying on the side-lines are in ruins.

Let's not think about it for now. First, finish shopping.

Fifteen minutes later; cauldron, telescope, vials, scales acquired. All that's left is the rod of power. Entering "Ollivanders" I see no one. Great, is there any other wand shop? I turn around and…

"Good afternoon Mr Potter."

What? Turning back I see an old man with pale shining eyes.

"I thought I will be seeing you soon." – he, presumably Ollivander, continues.

"Hello. Can I buy a wand?" – I say awkwardly.

"Wand arm?"

I lift my right hand and suddenly there is a tape spinning all around it measuring who knows what. Meanwhile Ollivander is grabbing random, I think, packages from the shelves and putting them on the table.

"Enough." – he commanded and tape just fell.

"Try this one; dragon heartstring, oak, 12 inches, very powerful. Just give it a wave."

I felt weird warmth coming from the wand, similar to what happens when I used my magic before, but much more clearly. I wave it at the wall, red light covers all of it and rips wooden decorations to pieces. Ollivander snatches the wand before I pull myself together. What. The. Fuck?

"Maybe this will work; unicorn, 10 inches, more about precision than power."

Again, this warmth. Stream of fire rushes out of the wand. I just drop it. This is out of control.

"Not dragon nor unicorn, let's try phoenix then. Hmm, maybe?"

Ollivander disappears for about 5 minutes and comes back with a very dusty box.

"Try this; holly, phoenix feather, 11 inches."

This time the warmth stays at the tip of the wand and a silver sparks rush out. Good, something controllable.

"I will take this one." – I say.

"Of course you will. The wand chooses the wizard. Still, it's curious that this wand is suited for you."

"Really, why?"

I don't actually care.

"Phoenix which gave feather for the making of this wand gave another feather, only one. It's curious that you are chosen by this wand when its brother gave you that scar." – he says while pointing at my forehead.

Spooky. I am out. I head back to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the night. Got to sleep all this over, it was a long day.


	2. Getting sorted

A noise downstairs wakes me up. I am in a moderately comfortable bed and slowly start to recall yesterday's little adventure. As far as the owner is concerned Mr Harry Williams will be picked up by his parents today so I have to find some place to live for a month before Hogwarts begins. This place is way too obvious, it's the gate to Diagon, I can't stay here.

Quick shower and I am on my way down to eat some proper large breakfast. There are maybe a dozen people in the pub so without delays I order bacon, eggs, toasts, everything. After half an hour of stuffing myself while reading quite fascinating first year guide to transfiguration I stealthily remove myself from the premises. Tom would probably wait to hand me over to my imaginary parents himself. At first I reasoned that staying in a muggle part of the city would be better but inability to practice magic was a big downside. Having magical police ambush me for _lumos_ would be quite stupid. Getting this silly tracker off me is another to do on my already substantial list. This alley is huge so there must be many places to stay in. In each I will say the same bullshit excuse of waiting a couple days for a relative or something and it should work out just fine.

Four weeks go by in no time when you have so much reading material and literally every page is something completely new and fascinating. All my new schoolbooks; read thrice, books about various creatures like those goblins in the bank; read, books about how law and order works around here; read. Tried some spells even but all the tremors and explosions got hotel owners furious day one. Currently I am strolling through King's Cross. My destination is a magical wall I have to ram. Cool. I am wearing my robes already because why not? They don't have any writing or bright colours to draw attention. My trunk is also standard boring grey on wheels, many have them all around.

"Is this kid serious? Mom, look." – said a red haired boy while pointing finger at me.

Rude.

"Wasn't educated on secrecy. Must be some sheltered pureblood." – responded older red head.

Secrecy? Look at yourselves idiots. Waltzing around with an owl in a cage while talking about platform 9 ¾. Whatever, I am going first, no point in waiting for this circus to clear out. Walking slightly faster to reach the gateway before them I ride into the wall and right on to the platform with a mighty steam locomotive. Awesome. Since there is no one for me to say farewell to I enter one of the carriages in the back. After finding an empty compartment I use my wand enhanced powers to weld the doors shut. I won't underestimate students here and assume they can get past a simple locking spells. Why am I doing it? It doesn't take a mathematician to count to ten. All those children know that I, the mighty Boy-Who-Lived, will be somewhere on the train. Let's leave the drama till sorting.

Sorting worries me. After reading much about it and even asking about it, it is clear how important it is. If I get into the infamous Slytherin, the boy from the tailor shop comes to mind, it will cause a massive commotion and make me even bigger sensation then I already am. If I get into the Gryffindor, the expected house, for every single wizard it will be confirmation and declaration of my future superhero status. Getting into the Hufflepuff might make people look down on me and aspiring villains will no doubt bother me every step I take. Clearly my only salvation is the Ravenclaw. There it will be acceptably to ignore everyone and stick to books.

It's getting dark, from time to time someone tried to open doors to the compartment but they gave up quickly. Didn't even try a spell. Disappointing. When the locomotive halts completely I unweld the door and join other students on the dark, crowded platform.

"First years! First years over here!" – roared inhumanly massive, bearded giant holding a lantern scaled to his size.

Large crowd progressed down the cobbled path while we first years went into not too densely wooded area. Narrow path leads us lower and lower till we reach a clearing near the lake. From here we can see Hogwarts, huge castle with many towers situated on top of a huge rock formation above the lake. I have to admit it is impressive. Then the giant points at a small, not so impressive looking boats and instructs us to board them four per boat. I slip on the almost full one with only empty sit at the back and here we go.

"Forward!"

We glide smoothly across the lake and into an opening in the cliff. We hit the shore and move up the stairs till we reach a big arched doors. Giant slams them hard three times and they open.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here."

Just Hagrid? Not a professor?

Professor leads us into the chamber right next to a massive doors which can only lead to the famed, enchanted Great Hall of Hogwarts, if the voices of hundreds of people can be anything to go by. She then proceeds to give a long speech about houses and how we are all family etc. etc. That done she leaves. After a little ghost visit we finally enter the hall. God I am hungry.

Grand doors open and we are presented to everyone, so uncomfortable. Under the stares of I reckon about four hundred people we slowly trot to the front, before elevated staff table. Professor McGonagall places a four legged stool in the front of us and on it, the Sorting Hat. This is the moment which will decide how my future in those halls looks. Surname starting on "P" I wait. Suddenly the hat rips itself and starts to… sing? It basically explains its criteria yet everybody claps like it's the most amazing concerto ever. Quit stalling!

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," – professor declared. "Abbott, Hannah!"

And it went on and on. After like two dozen people finally;

"Potter, Harry."

Without looking behind me I grab a way too large hat and put it on.

"Ravenclaw? Hmm… I understand your reasoning but live adversities help you grow stronger as a person?"

What? How? Can this thing read my mind?

"I am not a thing, I am an ancient and priceless artefact and yes I can read your mind."

How is that possible? What sorcery is this?

"I won't tell you. Let's get back to your sorting."

Ravenclaw. I can face all the adversities later, now I am at school and would love some peace.

"So be it. RAVENCLAW!"

Taking the hat off my head I am welcomed with a restrained ovation. What a selfish assholes. How dare I not fit their imaginary mould, right? Screw you all. I walk calmly to the blue table, give couple courteous nods and act like I care for the rest of the sorting.

Sorting done, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Wow. I lack words. Everyone is clapping and cheering so I assume this is normal here.

Suddenly tons of food appear out of nowhere. Glorious. Before dozens of people around me start asking questions, which I can plainly see they want to ask, I start stuffing myself with a little of everything. Gracefully of course. With so much food I can avoid any long conversations no problem, just a couple nods to the students introducing themselves.

Slowly everyone is done eating and the esteemed headmaster gets up again.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

Forbidden forest is forbidden, do not cause havoc in the corridors, Quidditch trials, boring.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Is this guy serious, now everyone will want to know what's there? Just lock it up or ward it or whatever and act like nothing out of ordinary is happening.

I am not curious. Not in the slightest. Maybe a little. A lot actually.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school anthem!"

Heh. No wa… Why are you all standing? Now I have to as well!

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!"

My faith in this school; gone.

The way to the Ravenclaw common room was quite long. Loads of spiral stairs, so we must be in one of the towers. At the top, prefect stops in front of a door without a doorknob of any kind. There is just a bronze, eagle shaped knocker.

"Unlike the other houses we do not have a password to enter our common room."

He knocks on the door.

"The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it." – said… door?

Coffin.

"Coffin." – answered prefect.

The common room is circular with a lots of windows which provide a clear view at almost all of Hogwarts grounds. The view is amazing, we must be really high. Dome is painted with stars and walls are covered with blue silk. Overall a very clean and peaceful vibe, I like it. Prefect points us to the staircase that leads to our rooms. Well, I wanted a room but no, we all share one room which while spacious is still not very private. Tired, everybody quickly changes and goes to sleep.


	3. First step

„Harry."

A voice very close by wakes me up from incredibly comfortable sleep.

„Potter!"

Turning in bed I see a blond kid, Anthony was it, pulling at my covers.

"What?" – I ask in a tone less annoyed than I really am.

"Breakfast already started, we have Herbology soon so wake up."

Slowly I get on my feet and start getting ready. Five minutes later as I adjust my now blue enhanced robes all my roommates already went down, good. That will let me go about my day in peace. They sure got used to me quickly. Patting my hair neatly I go down myself.

"Took your sweet time Harry?"

Pack of kids, I suspect all the first year ravens, stand in the middle of the common room staring straight at me. Older students stare as well, you would think they would know some manners.

"Let's go already." – whined a brunette, Lisa I think.

I simply nod and move forward. On the way to the hall it was time for "that".

"Harry, where do you live?" – asked a tall bulky guy, pretty sure his name is Terry.

How does it matter? Oh well, they are interested in me so I might as well show interest in them, that could work out nicely.

London, you? – to the point and ball bounces back.

"Ehh? Devon." – responded Terry, clearly not expecting a question back.

"Is it nice there?" – going for a combo here, go me.

"Yeah, its ok, gets rainy though."

Others not satisfied with the flow of the conversation, join us.

"Where you taught magic before Hogwarts?" – asks Padma.

Where did that come from? Why would I be instructed in magic before Hogwarts? I suspected that they will suspect I am super special but what's the rush? Evil was vanquished wasn't it?

"No, were you?"

"No but you are, you know…"

"Hmm?"

"There were rumours that Dumbledore taught you personally."

"Never met the guy, save for yesterday."

My housemates exchange a puzzled looks. Damn, why is the hall so far? There must be a shorter paths around here, so hungry.

"Are you disappointed for not getting sorted into Gryffindor?" – asks Anthony.

I am exactly where I wanted to be.

"Why would I be?"

"Well, Potters were always in Gryffindor and everybody expected you there, being heroic and all that."

I know.

"Then it's not me who is disappointed but "everybody"."

Hall in sight I speed up.

During breakfast I adopted my previous strategy of just nodding because you shouldn't talk while you eat, right? Half the hall, as expected, was constantly throwing glances my way and shamelessly voiced their "informed" opinions.

"Looks kind of boring."

"On the short side."

"Where's the scar?"

I can hear you. Time to leave the spotlight. I stand up and to my surprise all my new acquaintances stand up as well. Awkward. Am I the leader now? You can take your time you know.

"Herbology starts in couple minutes. Good call Harry." – says Terry.

If you say so.

We stroll down the slope to greenhouses and join already present slytherins. I notice the blonde kid from the robe shop, Malfoy, was looking at me. He takes a step in my direction but too bad for him the teacher is already here.

"Go in everyone." – said friendly looking older lady.

For half an hour we listen to basically a health&amp;safety brief then proceed to water some flowers. This won't be my favourite subject. Finally after an hour of boredom we are free to go. Outside the greenhouse inevitable happens.

"Potter."

"Yes?"

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. We've met already but there was no proper introduction." – says Draco with a hand held out.

"Potter, Harry Potter, yes I remember." – I respond and shake his hand.

"Ravenclaw is not the Slytherin but shows more promise than uncouth Gryffindor or hopeless Hufflepuff, pleased to make your acquaintance."

He then makes a smug farewell hand gesture and walks away with his pack of first years. When I turn to face my own pack, things seem off. After I give them a questioning look and slight head tilt they spill their worries.

"You know Malfoy?" – says Anthony.

"Was that wise? – adds Lisa.

"I met the guy once and if what was wise?" – I question.

"Declaring friendship with Malfoy. His father was a Deatheater and the Imperius story is "the official version" if you catch my drift." – continues blond haired roommate.

"When did I declare anything?"

"You shook his hand."

"What of it?"

Little ravens were quick to stop enlightening me on a wizarding definition of friendship and social customs. They learn fast.

Next subject is Transfiguration. I really look forward to that one as it's exactly what I was doing before I even knew what magic was. Waiting in front of the class we are soon joined by hufflepuffs, I get a couple looks but other than that they behave themselves. Suddenly the door opens and from within we hear.

"Enter, the class is starting."

Tall witch in green robes give us surprisingly short declaration that this is the most difficult subject there is and quickly turns front row table into a dog, a living, breathing, barking dog and then back into a table. I am speechless as are other students. That wasn't in our first year textbook.

This grand opening is unfortunately ruined with half an hour of theory about how to even begin transforming anything. How much can you keep explaining about "visualizing" and "streaming magic", isn't that what you do when you use magic to accomplish anything? Physically I am diligently looking straight at the front of the classroom where our dear professor is walking in circles while talking "in circles" but mentally I go over my "to do" list. We are free after this and there is a lot to do.

One; some book about dispelling to get rid of this awful collar on my wand,

Two; book on mind altering spells; I need something to never get bothered by muggles again. Currently, if I let's say get stopped by a policeman who wonders why is a child my age all alone in the muggle part of London, the game is over, I can't just blast them away. But if I could cast a spell that makes them take my words for granted or do what I tell them to do or simply fuck off, that would be sweet. And think of all the other uses. I could walk into any hotel and they would accept any bullshit I give them, no more tiring hotel swapping. So far all I know is _Imperio, _which is considered super dark for a good reason and _Confundo_, sort of legal but of varying degree of efficiency.

Three; teleportation or as wizards call it, apparition. This has to be the most useful magic of them all. I can't practice in the castle but this anti-apparition field must end somewhere close by, it can't possibly include all of the forest, lake and a little village outside.

Four; mind-reading! Hat refused to tell me but I will have that god like power. Muggles say that no matter what happens your mind will always be yours only, we'll see about that. Makes me wonder if some wizard will or maybe already did access my mind. I need to find a way to counter it as well.

Something pokes me in the ribs.

"Harry!" – whispers Terry.

"What!" – I whisper back angrily.

"McGonagall gave us these matches to turn into needles. I thought you were listening but even after we started you just stared into space."

"Ok."

I just point my wand at the match and force it to change. This can be easily done wandlessly, with "the focus stick" it's nothing.

"How did you do it?" – demands Anthony on my other side.

"Exactly how professor explained to do it. Imagine what you want it to be and force it, nothing complex here, it's just a little piece of wood."

Both my roommates try their hardest but there is only a shimmer of silver on their matches.

"Attention everyone, Mrs Bones has completed the transfiguration. This is how I want you to do it. Five points to Hufflepuff." – professor declares "the winner" of the lesson.

"Man, you got it years before her, go show McGonagall." – Anthony strongly advises while giving me a slight push."

Thankfully, before they force me to fight for points.

"That will be all for today. For the next lesson prepare 10 inches long essay on basics of transfiguration."

Crowd pours out of the classroom and ravens head for the tower. I make a turn for library.

"Where are you going Harry?" – inquire Lisa.

"To library, for essay materials."

"Materials? It's basics. It's all in the textbook. Hell, after McGonagall's speech we can write it from memory."

"I thirst for more." – I say this cringe worthy line with a poker face on.

"Suit yourself." – girl responds giving me a look filled with suspicion.

As I walk into the library there is no one there other than librarian. I guess nobody will trouble themselves with work on the first day. That's good. I walk up to a big map on which various sections of the library are named. There is no section called "Dispelling", so maybe "Enchantment"? Nope, no such thing. There is "Wards", which is sort of like a barrier, it's a magic placed on something or someplace so maybe there will be an information about dispelling such magic? I will start there.

Two rows of books and half an hour later I finally have a book with relevant information.

"_Nullifying magic can be done two ways, either by expertly dismantling it which require complete knowledge of the magic you work against or brute forcing your way through it and ripping whatever force kept it together. Obviously first method is the one which you should strive to use but naturally nobody is omniscient and sometimes you have to get dirty. In this chapter I will carefully and thoroughly explain the art of ripping stationary magic apart."_

I am taking this book. Now for mind-altering, it must be in charms section.

Another good half an hour and promising little tome of _"Bewitching Tricks"_ is with me. I don't want to explain myself from interesting subjects I intent to study so I put the books between my textbooks and walk out. Long climb later I am back in Raven tower. Dropping into incredibly soft armchair it's time to learn something relevant.

"Did you satisfy your thirst Harry?"

Who? Turning around I see Lisa and other girls from my year.

"You've been searching for more than an hour, what did you find?" – girl continues while glancing at my books.

"The library is really big. I ended up reading bits of everything that looked interesting but I will do the homework with the textbook." – I bullshit but she doesn't believe a word, I don't need mind reading to know that.

"I see. We finished already. Boys are playing games in your room."

She walks away but not without giving me a calculating stare.

Whatever, it is time to dive into a subject of magic destruction. With a little breeze, flowing through the window next to me I read till it gets completely dark.


	4. Troubles

It's early morning and none of my fellow ravens are up. As I straighten my robe and pat down my hair I think of yesterday's reading. Taking a spell off my wand won't be easy because obviously I won't be able to use my wand to do it. Using someone else's wand is an option but it was clear at Ollivanders that wands don't always cooperate and more important I have no way of knowing I succeeded. Spells have magnitudes of success depending on many variables. What I need is clear and simple method. Book mentioned a runic circles that provide effects depending on what you write but I have no knowledge of runes. Still, simple cleansing circle can't be that complex. That is my next step.

Going down the spiral stairs, moving stairs and normal stairs I already dread my way back up and there will be lots of that today. After morning Charms we have late night Astronomy which takes place in the tallest tower in all of Hogwarts. That tower is nowhere near our tower and we have to carry the equipment there. Ok, no more whining, only food now.

I sit on the edge near the entrance. There is very few students here this early. This shall be my new standard breakfast time. Leisurely I am enjoying the top tier cuisine of the house elves of Hogwarts. Just when the hall begins to fill I am full and on my way out.

"Harry, you done already?"

Turning to the source of the voice I notice my roommates.

"Yes, I will be at charms."

"You could have woken us up." – complains Terry.

"And ruin your sleep when there is Astronomy tonight? Do I seem that cruel?" – I respond with a smile.

"Oh right! Thanks then."

Boys leave for a meal while I am on my way to the charms class. In front of the entrance I open _"Bewitching Tricks"_, cover of which I redesigned to read _"The Standard Book of Spells"_. Book so far is of dubious worth. There are some interesting spells but nothing close to what I need. Lots of illusions and some messing with emotions, barely anything about bending will and perception.

Half an hour later all first year ravens and lions gathered.

"Potter."

A red headed gryffindor approaches me. The way he spoke it was more of a question than call out.

"Yes?" – short response from me.

"I am Ron Weasley, nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter."

We shake hands but Ron doesn't follow with anything so we just stand there. Total silence with every single person observing this I am sure; exciting, tense and gripping spectacle. Finally breaking the silence.

"Do you really have that lightning bolt like scar? – uttered red head with a wide grin on his face, full of pride.

People's faces range from shocked to excited. But all I do is say.

"Indeed."

And go back to reading while leaning against the wall.

Moment later door opens and tiny professor prompts us to enter.

Introduction wasn't a speech but a show. Flitwick made tables fly all over the class, cut them to pieces and then put them back again. While impressive, it was nowhere near on the level of turning inanimate object into a living creature. After short instructions we were to perform a simple _lumos_. I really shot myself in the foot with reading all the textbooks and trying most of the entry level magic, it's all boring now.

Suddenly bright light shots from the gryffindor's direction.

"Excellent Mrs Granger, five points to Gryffindor."

A girl with a messy brown hair beamed with pride. Her smile while not smug was still on the annoying side. It says "Praise me!". Woah! They sure give her some nasty looks, I mean lions not my housemates.

Not surprisingly by the end of the lesson everybody managed to master the _flashlight_. Now we had free time till well after nightfall. Sneaking away from the ravens I head for the library. For couple hours I scan through dozens of tomes filled with runic circles, making notes of anything relevant to my needs. There is so much that can be done with runes, I already know what one of my electives will be. Tired I stop and opt to leave it for today, grabbing particularly helpful tome I move in the direction of the great hall for dinner.

"You know what Harry." – starts Anthony

"No, what?"

"You truly are a Ravenclaw. This is our second day here and you already spent more time in the library than average Gryffindor will throughout his entire school year."

"What are you studying so hard anyway?" – adds Michael.

"Just killing some time, we don't have many classes."

"How about a game of wizard's chess in the common room? I challenge you." – declares Terry.

Oh well. Making myself a total recluse even to my roommates might be awkward.

"You're on."

After dinner we head to the tower and play a little tournament among the first years. Terry wasn't just trying to be friendly by giving me a challenge he actually kicked my ass. I won't allow it to happen again but still a loss is a loss and I have to satisfy myself with a second place.

Well after nightfall we are led by the prefect through dark corridors and up the Astrology tower. Lesson is simple stargazing while drawing planets and constellations. I don't see the point, maybe it's too high level or something. Thanks to this exhausting hiking trip once back we drop like dead.

Following day everybody used morning History of Magic to recuperate. I am quite confused with that particular subject. After reading through the textbook I more or less learned basic chain of important events in the wizarding history yet nothing the professor is saying rings any bells. Defense against the Dark Arts is another disaster. Everybody was so looking forward to this, then Quirrell spent hours babbling about nothing really. Vampire this, vampires that. Who cares? This whole day, every week, all year round. Nightmare. At least tomorrow we have potions, a classical wizarding stuff, it will be great I just know it.

"Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

What's his problem?

"Potter!" – said Snape suddenly. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference."

Snape's expression changed from hateful sneer to absolute fury.

"It's the same plant." – I add.

"I know that!" – potion master almost screamed.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"No idea, that wasn't in the textbook."

"So you read and remember the whole textbook? Five points from Ravenclaw for your lies."

Oh no you fucking don't.

"Five points for your delusions you mean. "

Gasps all around.

"Another five and detention, with me, tomorrow by nightfall!"

There will be no detention and you will get your due. I will have to ask around about this madman, this can't be normal. This is the teaching staff of best wizarding school in Britain?

After we exit the class my roommates offer consolation.

"Tell Flitwick about it, he will sort Snape out." – advice Anthony.

"I will, I will." – I assure him.

"What's his problem anyway? You can easily proof that wasn't first grade material." – adds Lisa.

"I will, I will."

"Come on Harry, be serious."

"I am, I am."

She gives me the look. I just shrug.

"I will go now, see you."

"We can go with you."

"I will manage."

Short stroll and I am in front of the charms class. Hard knock on the door.

"Enter."

I slip in giving short nod to the professor.

"Did something happen Mr Potter?"

"Yes. Professor Snape doesn't seem to approve of me in general."

"Elaborate."

I explain exactly what happened. Well, almost exactly, but it's my version and no doubt potion master will have his own.

"Oh Severus."

Flitwick seems more disappointed than surprised. Does he know what's up?

"Why would he pick on me like that?" – I inquire.

"Severus and James, your father, didn't get along to put it gently."

Great, so he's a big baby, giving me shit for some score from like 20 years ago.

"I will talk to the headmaster; I am sure Albus will speak to professor Snape about such behaviour and it won't repeat again."

"I hope so. Thank you professor. "

I leave but I doubt it's over.


	5. Suspicion

Today ends my first week at Hogwarts. Our last subject is Flying. I have to admit I am looking forward to traversing the sky. Never been on a plane, not like that compares to being hundreds meters up on the stick. Would be better though if we could just take off without a broom, but even magic has limits.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." – said professor Hooch.

I take a spot next to the least mangled broom. Now that I think about it, I didn't read anything about flying, teleportation seemed more important. Thankfully my slytherin acquaintance isn't here to realize I've been feeding him bullshit.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

Here I go.

"Up."

My voice drowned in a sea of screams yet it still flew straight into my hand. Good horsie, good.

We all then mounted them and waited to get an approval from the professor. Despite all their boasts, my "I've been flying since I could walk" roommates got each plenty of corrections. That done.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly."

On the whistle up we go. Momentary panic from losing solid ground under my feet, then blessed relief that it felt plenty stable and not like balancing yourself on a rubber ball. Leaning forward I swoop down.

"Now let's try flying around the field, make sure to stay low enough to not hurt yourself in case you fall."

I match the pace with fellow ravens. Suddenly someone passes by me, brushing my arm.

"You're it, Potter." – Michael laughs while speeding away.

"Can you believe this idiot?" – I say to Anthony next to me only to realize he and everybody else sped away as well.

They can't be serious. This is stupid. So I say to myself as I up the speed. Lying flat on the broom I accelerate at unaware raven. Acceleration plus my mass results in my open palm striking his back quite hard.

"Aaa! Damn it Potter!"

"You're it."

This triggers massive race all over the field which includes all males present. With every pass speed is rising. Slowly contestants are beginning to thin out. I forget about them and take the lead. This sure is relaxing, just blasting ahead, no worries.

"Mr Potter! Stop this instant!" – professor doesn't sound too happy.

Well, that's it about no worries.

"It's nice that you have experience on the broom but there will be no such stunts in this class. You understand?"

But I have no experience. Wait a minute, if I say I never ridden before it will make me look like some quidditch prodigy. Let's just go with what I told Malfoy.

"Yes, I am sorry."

After class.

"You are good Harry, will you try for the team next year?" – asks Lisa.

No.

"Maybe."

"Come on it's a duty of every formidable flyer to help us win the Quidditch Cup." – adds Terry.

"I am sure you will do your best. I am going for a moment to library, see you in the tower."

"For a moment." – says Lisa with a mocking tone.

Think whatever you like.

I walk into the library and before making even three steps.

"Potter. Do you come here to read fairy tales? You seem to be an expert on the subject." – said Snape, disdain in every word.

"I was told you would be reminded how to behave but here you are hunting down children."

"It's not "you"! I am professor."

"Yes, yes. What tale did **you **spin? 'I just calmly asked him a question and he spit me in the face.'?"

"Both points and the detention were well deserved for this foul mouth of yours."

"Sure. Do you always throw a tantrum when you don't get things your way? That's so mature of you."

"Keep pushing it!" – threatens potion master.

I fully intend to.

"I wonder **you** know, how someone as petty as you got this job. Skill on the subject is one thing but you need to be able to work with children. It seems like you have some personal issues and throw them at your students."

What happened, did my dad bang your girlfriend? Haha.

"Silence! Ten points from Ravenclaw. And you do have detention after all. Tonight."

No I don't.

"Sure, I will be there."

Snape walks away. Is he shaking? He sure gets mad easily. I didn't even get to mention my daddy yet. Let's leave it till later, this thing is far from over if he is ready to stalk me like that.

Finishing my business in the library I go back to the tower.

**[Headmasters Office]**

"Severus, you are exaggerating. Harry just feels you are unfair to him and responds with similar "respect" you give him. Harry isn't James and in no way you were on the right here." – said old wizard.

"It's not about who was right."

"Then what's the problem."

"It's about his attitude, his cheek. He throws insults right in my face."

"Like I said, defensive mechanism."

"There is nothing defensive about it, he mocks me. Angers me on purpose. He also knows about my history with his father."

"Yes, Filius mentioned he told Harry how you and James weren't at best of terms."

"And the brat is laughing."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't really say it but…"

"Severus, I taught you the art to help you with immensely important task that lies ahead."

"I know but maybe it's better that I did use it. You should know that Potter is far from confused, lost child you expected him to be when entering Hogwarts."

"Nonsense. You are the only professor who claims he's an issue. Others say he's a quiet child."

"We will see."

Albus Dumbledore was worried. Severus may be right, things are already not as predicted. Dursleys told Harry about magic and there was no reason to send Hagrid. Who knows how boy now sees the wizarding world. He didn't meet with Weasleys. He wasn't sorted into the Gryffindor. There are still some cards to play though, hopefully there will be no need for any major adjustments.


	6. Exploration

Couple of weeks passed by. I spent it mostly continuing my research and from time to time bonding with my housemates. I already found everything I need to get the trace off but it's better to wait till Christmas when dorm will be more or less empty. Can't risk doing it in some random classroom and get caught by Filch or some passing professor. This is an old castle and who knows which wall has ears, which suit of armour has eyes and which painting talks to whom. As for my hunt for the best mind-altering spell, after dozen of tomes it all came back to _Confundo_. Confundus is incredibly versatile, you can go from simply trick to complete change in perception. Naturally the more you demand the harder it gets, but that's to be expected. You are in school Harry, work hard and learn.

Now that all the students had their chance to observe the famed Boy-Who-Lived, they seem to come to conclusion that he's a quiet, boring kid who spends his whole live in library, a true Ravenclaw. That's good. The problem is that Ravens themselves don't share that view. At first it was just my year mates but now upper years as well, give me calculating looks. I have the status of "mysterious" and that's really bad. People love mysteries and can get very nosy. One time some forth year asked me about the book I was reading and didn't look very convinced when I claimed it just looked interesting. My straight O's for assignments aren't overlooked either, but what can I do? Fail at re-wording sentences from the textbook?

It's currently charms class. After a brief explanation and demonstration we are to make feather levitate. I play around by aiming off target and lifting minor things of other people tables. I really shouldn't have tried all those spells before school started. Just when I think of killing time with some reading a big drama from front rows draws my attention.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." – said brown haired witch.

According to Padma, her sister told her, Hermione isn't very popular amongst gryffindors. She just can't seem to realize that people don't like being told they are wrong, even if they are wrong. And making such a scene off it just serves to amplify the hate.

"You do it then, if you're so clever." – Weasley responded outraged.

So she did, on first try.

"Well done, well done. Five points to Gryffindor." – declared Flitwick.

But gryffindors didn't look too happy. Mrs Granger, dark days ahead of you.

Lesson over we head for dinner, but not your usual dinner, it's a feast again! Food is usually good but today I expect special, unique dishes just for the occasion, it's Halloween after all. Waiting for food I overhear girls talking about incident at charms.

"Sister says Granger is crying in the bathroom."

"What happened?"

"Apparently Weasley gave her a piece of his mind."

"Nothing then?"

"Haha. No, he insulted her after class. Told her nobody likes her and she should just shut it or something like that."

"No wonder, after getting embarrassed like that."

No wonder indeed. Still, maybe it's for the best. So far all she got was annoyed, angry stares. Now that she saw how people react to her "help" she will rethink her approach. Yes, this school will teach her more than just magic. Godspeed.

Suddenly professor Quirrell sprints into the hall. Everybody stops whatever they are doing to see what's going on.

"Troll! In the dungeons!" – he faints.

Then what are you doing here you idiot. Couldn't the Defence against the Dark Arts professor take care of one troll. As I ponder this mystery whole hall is in full panic. Thankfully Headmaster shuts them up and order prefects to lead students to dormitories. We climb the stairs safe in knowledge that our tower is as far from danger as possible. Troll couldn't even fit down the spiral staircase.

Reaching a third floor, out of the corner of my eye I notice my favourite potion master, Mr Snape, entering the third floor corridor. One would think he would be the first one in the dungeons as the Head of the Slytherin House. Isn't their common room there? And what of your potions classroom?

Hmm, should I follow my housemates and wait patiently to be called back to the feast? Or, use the fact that all the students are in their dormitories and almost all the teachers in the dungeons to check not only what Snape is doing but also what is hidden in the forbidden corridor?

I will go with the latter. Skilfully, leaving little procession of ravens, I enter forbidden corridor. Keeping to the walls and making as little noise as possible I move forward. So far nothing. I stick to the main path ignoring little branches leading who knows where. End of the path in sight and there is still no one here. I stop for a moment and listen. Maybe Snape entered one of the doors and is preoccupied. Would be bad if he just walked out all of the sudden. I hear a slight growl behind the doors next to me. Growl? What is that? Very carefully pulling the handle I make an attempt to open them just to realize they are locked. _Alohomora_. Now they aren't. Opening them just slightly I spot something big and furry. Is that a dog? It looks at me with one, then two, then THREE heads and lunges at the doors.

Shit. I am out of here. I run back the same way which will lead me directly to the stairs. It's the quickest way to the tower.

"Wait!" – Snapes scream from beyond the corner.

Quick change of direction and now I run through unknown side corridor. Another branching and I go down the little stairs to my right, footsteps of the professor right behind me. Finally I exit on the second floor with no voices following me. God damn it, that was close.

Making a turn I bump into something. Looking up all I see is huge, grey, filthy creature with massive limbs and tiny head on top. The Troll.

DEFCON ONE. Kill it! Kill it with fire!

I grab my wand and visualize inferno of bright white flames. Troll already lifted its club and is about to bring it down with a terrible might when I point the wand straight at its face. Fraction of a second later brightness makes me cover my eyes and heat makes me jump back. Creature is squirming in pain, roaring as loud as it possibly can. Some more rolling about and it stops moving. I watch the spectacle taken aback by what just transpired in a span of a couple seconds.

Multiple footsteps pull me back to reality and I realize that I must be out of here, now. Sprinting up the stairs I check my clothes for any burns, thankfully there is none. I reach the entrance to the common room.

"I am light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for much more than a minute."

"A breath."

Entering the room I get couple curious glances but without looking back I walk up to the group of first years and sit on the couch.

"Where were you?" – asks Lisa.

"Got tired of climbing and took a breath."

Great. Now all of them are giving me the look."

"What? We didn't eat anything and I am not that athletic to begin with."

"Sure, Harry." – responds Lisa imitating me.

**[Back at the scene of carnage]**

Old wizard is looking down at the torched corpse of a troll.

"What did you see Mrs Granger? Who did this?" – asks professor McGonagall traumatized student.

"Ee… I didn't see who it was. I was hiding, waiting for the troll to pass me by, and then there was a bright light, then fire."

Girl is lying but who is she covering for. It clearly wasn't Quirrell, thought Dumbledore.

"Minerva, Filius, Pomona, notify students that everything is under control."

When professors left, Headmaster takes interrogation into his own hands.

"Mrs Granger, are you sure you don't know who did this? The spell that was cast was very destructive, whoever helped you might be hurt."

"But… I don't want to get them in trouble."

"No one will be in trouble, I just want to make sure that students are safe. It will remain between us, I promise."

"Harry Potter." – said Hermione after a brief pause.

"Now off you go, its Halloween feast, enjoy." – said Dumbledore in cheerful manner.

He was cheerful, after all things are starting to get back on track.

"So the brat torches a living creature alive and you are ok with this." – Snape walks out of the shadow.

"It was a burst of accidental magic, Harry only defended himself."

Darkly clad professor leaves without a word.

**[]**

I am in the library browsing various books on apparition when she approaches me.

"Hi." – says Hermione, not much confidence in her voice.

"Hi." – I respond flatly.

"I am Hermione."

"I know."

Awkward.

"Can we talk?"

I nod. She fidgets for couple seconds.

"I wanted to thank you, you probably didn't see me but I was there when you faced the troll."

WHAT!

"I know you were just protecting yourself but still it helped that you showed up."

No, No, No! What was that spell? I know; _Obliviate_. To think I will get a chance to use it so quickly. Hell, this isn't a chance, this is emergency! Just answer this question correctly, please.

"Did you tell someone about this?"

"I didn't tell it was you when professor McGonagall asked."

Good girl. Time to sort your head out.

"But I ended up telling Headmaster Dumbledore. Don't worry; he was just worried if you got hurt in the fire, you aren't in trouble or anything." – said Hermione with a proud and satisfied look on her face.

You. Bitch.


	7. Useful tool

The Halloween incident left me a bit paranoid. Not because of nearly getting caught snooping around the forbidden corridor, nor because of almost getting killed. The problem is that even though I know that Headmaster knows, and probably all the staff as well, there are no consequences. Nobody asked anything which is weird considering Dumbledore told Hermione he was worried about me getting hurt. Why didn't he check if I am alright? Maybe he went to the infirmary and assumed that since I didn't check in its ok? No, that makes no sense, he should have confronted me directly, but he didn't. Why? And even if I was ok, shouldn't they reprimand me, the first year student, for not going straight to the dormitory?

When it comes to Granger, I asked her to not spread the tale of the Troll slaying around. After I fed her some crap about already being under a lot of pressure being famous Boy-Who-Lived she gave me a sympathetic look and agreed for this to stay "between us". From that day on I give her a nod of acknowledgment whenever our eyes meet in the library, which is a lot of nods as we are there every day. Unfortunately I have to deal with the fact that sooner or later she will tell someone. People work like that, we love interesting stories. One day, in near or in her case little further future, she will be talking with someone and decide that this can brighten the conversation.

But that's enough about them. It's Christmas break soon and both castle and raven tower will be almost empty. I delayed lots of things waiting for such moment. In preparation I spent considerable amount of time searching for spells to enhance my stealth capabilities. I refuse to be a fool, repeating a mistake that shouldn't have happened in the first place. How could I just rush down that corridor expecting simple sticking to the walls and making light steps to hide me? Utter idiocy. Now I will emit no sound, no smell and will melt into environment.

**[]**

"You sure you are staying Harry?" – asks Lisa emanating pity.

"Yes, how many times will you have me repeat myself?" – I respond annoyed.

"It's Christmas, the Hogwarts will be almost empty, you shouldn't stay here." – joins Terry.

That's the main reason to stay.

"I will manage." – short answer from me.

Being such a nice friend I go down to the entrance to see them off.

Back at the tower I assess the situation and find only two other students, upper years, they won't bother with a kid like me… I hope. Tired of waiting I go to my room, lock the door and grab all my notes about the circle. After transfiguring a sheet of paper into a stone, slowly and carefully I draw the runes with a chalk. Even though it's a very simple and basic stuff I take my time to make it perfect in tiniest detail. Fifteen minute later it's done.

I place the wand in the middle, then one last time double check the process. If everything goes according to the plan, bluish light will cover the object within, then disperse all over the place. Let's do it. I lift my hands above the circle and say the magic words. Suddenly it gets brighter, bluish indeed, and next second light goes straight in my face blinding me. Success.

**[]**

"Merry Christmas Potter!"

"Wake up already!"

Since it was a break I set my internal clock to a much later waking time. If I can sleep comfortably till ten, why not do it? Upper year ravens didn't seem to care and were currently amusing themselves by tormenting me out of the bed. Can't blame them though, it is Christmas. Personally I never had merry ones but I understand that this is not the case with majority of people. Looking to the side I notice that there are packages in a location that suggests they may be for me. Surprise.

After older students leave me in peace I check what I got there.

First box, it's some candies from Anthony. Next, candies from Lisa, then from Terry, then more from all my year mates. Good I thought of that and send some myself, wouldn't want to look rude. Just when I think that's done I notice a small parcel underneath it all. Ripping it open I feel a very weird material in my hands. Spreading it out it turns to be a cloak.

It's way too big for me. Why would someone send me clothes that obviously won't fit eleven years old child? Still, that material, there is something odd about it. Opting to try it out I clad myself entirely, hood and everything. Half of it shuffles on the ground.

"Harry, let's go down together, it's Christmas."

"Harry?"

What's with her? I am standing right here.

Student enters my room and looks around seemingly oblivious to me whose just a couple meters in front of her, obscured by nothing. What is going on?

I walk closer till I am literally arm's length away. Still nothing.

"Stop hiding." – demands annoyed girl.

An invisibility cloak. Why would someone give me something so valuable and rare?

I walk back to the pile of presents and search through the ripped packages. There is a note.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

Ok? No name or anything?

_Use it well. _

Oh I will.

**[]**

It's night. I am sitting in the library looking through the forbidden books in search of what was nowhere to be found elsewhere – the mind reading. It's been on my mind for so long and the fact that I was going nowhere with it was killing me. I pull a promising looking book of the shelf. It has a human head with open skull and visible brain on the cover. Opening it on the table of contents I notice an entry titled _"The mind arts"_. Let's see.

_The art of delving into others mind is called Legilimency. It's a complex magic but not because of the difficulty in spell work or any other problem dependent on the caster. The difficulty lies in the complexity of human mind. You have to navigate through seemingly infinite amount of thoughts and memories, find the relevant ones and then interpret them, to acquire even a single bit of information. The magic opposite to Legilimency is Occlumency, it allows you to protect yourself from the mind invader. It is much easier as it's within the borders of your very own mind._

This book goes with me, no question about that.

I walk out of the library and spot moving lights on the other end of the corridor. With the absolute safety of my new cloak, further enhanced with stealth charms I shamelessly run right in the middle of the path. Lights are getting closer and are going up. I caught up to them on the third floor. The third floor, oh my, I wonder what's going on here. Passing the entrance to the forbidden part I am meters away from George and Fred Weasleys, mortal enemies of Filch.

They can't see me obviously thanks to my cloak but they also can't hear me thanks to the sound dampening charm. It is a barrier in very close proximity to me that nullifies all sound waves I emit. I could hit the wall next to me with a sledgehammer and while they will see the damage they won't hear the shattering rock. Being caution person I also have similar working barrier for odour, Mrs Norris is useless against me. Too bad that chameleon spell is now useless, melting with the wall is really cool. Some other, cloak devoid time maybe.

Twins are not far from monster occupied room. Are they aware of the danger?

"Finally we will see what's in there."

"Yes, Snape and Filch stalk this area so frequently there is barely any chance to sneak in."

"What's with that anyway, Filch I get, but Snape?"

"Today we will see."

I guess they aren't aware.

"Check the map."

A map?

"AAAAAA!"

"What are you doing, shut it!"

"Someone's here!"

"No one's here, chill."

"Look. Harry Potter."

What the!

"_Stupify!_"

One of the twins shoots a stunner in my direction. I just step away.

"To the left!"

One more failure.

"Who is there!?" – a voice on the other end of the hallway. It's Filch.

"Leg it." – says twin to the other.

They run down the branching path I run through before.

What was that map? How did it tell them I was next to them? No doubt they will have questions for me tomorrow.

Casually passing next to Filch I stroll back to the tower. Totally accidently I shut the doors to the corridor using the propelling curse and bring the Filchs attention opposite direction that the twins run. My, I am so clumsy.


	8. Secrets

Late morning. After long, comfortable sleep it's time for breakfast. Crossing the entrance to the great hall I can immediately see two redheads staring right at me. Ignoring them I sit at the ravenclaw table and get myself some delicious food. As I slowly enjoy every bite they walk up to my spot and sit on the opposite side.

"Hi, I am Fred."

"And I am George."

"Harry." - I introduce myself with slight unsure and nervous nod. I am being approached by two older students from different house, firsty like me should be intimidated.

"Are you familiar with the castle already, Harry?" – asks Fred.

I continue my oblivious act and give a little shrug.

"We know the castle quite well. It can be spooky at times. Want to hear a story?"

So this is their approach. Let's hear it.

"Sure."

"Yesterday we were out past curfew, exploring the third floor." – starts George.

"But isn't that were forbidden corridor is?" – I butt in and pull shocked face.

"Yes, that's why we had to be very careful." – continues twin. "After dodging Filch a couple times, we got very close to the very doors that shouldn't be crossed under the threat of painful death."

I gasp with terror.

"And then it happened." – says Fred with dramatic tone. "We realized something was behind us, but after looking around we saw nothing. We threw spells at it and didn't hit a thing."

"What did you do then?" – I question.

"Filch came screaming and we legged it."

"Oh."

"So Harry, what do you think it was?" – asks George while giving me an inquisitive look.

"No clue." – I respond looking him straight in the face and then continue. "But maybe it was just your mind playing tricks. You said you didn't see anything and you didn't hit anything, right? How did you realize something was there?" – now it was my turn to pull inquisitive look.

"We got ourselves a smartarse, Fred."

"Smartarse indeed."

And they walk away. Round Two tonight then? Ok.

**[]**

After spending the evening reading about the mysterious mind arts all hands on the clock point twelve. I need to deal with that map, can't have people spying on my every move. Charms done and cloak on I head to the third floor where no doubt I am expected. There will be a trap, no doubt about that as well. They can't notice me with their eyes or hear me, but that piece of paper gives them a fairly accurate location.

To not make things easy on Weasleys I decide to enter the forbidden corridor through one of the branches and not the main entrance. Any stationary trap: evaded.

Another way I fight my disadvantage is moving fast. They won't be looking at the map constantly and I will always be little off the spot they expect me to be.

Running into the main corridor I scan the area, nothing. Wake up Harry, you aren't the only one who learns from mistakes, there will be no lights to guide me.

Suddenly there is a light, but this one is moving in my direction and it's actually a spell. _Protego_. Red projectile rebounds right in the middle of my blue shimmering shield and right back where it came from. It crashes into a wall momentarily illuminating the area. There, I see distortion on the wall.

They are using camouflage, nice. Pointing my wand in the general direction of the twins I conjure a small ball of light. Before they get a chance to exploit my lack of movement I launch it while turning my head the other way. Fraction of a second long flash, like a thunder, erupts behind me. They can't read while they are blind.

Battle is in my favour so I advance on enemy position. Having spent days scanning whole library for any information about dispelling I already know how to make them perfectly visible. Making mildly-complex wand motion I send a purple wave all over the wall next to which they should be lying, whining how they can't see shit, but nothing gets revealed. Where are they? As I ponder this very thought, a nearby door shuts loudly, suspiciously loudly.

Choosing not to try to squeeze myself through a narrow door space and become a living target I blow them off the hinges. Why not? This corridor is out of order this year.

I run in with the shield charm active and dive behind a row of tables.

"Harry! Why can't we talk this out?"

Dropping my sound barrier I respond.

"Go on."

"You want to know how we knew you were there despite being invisible, right?"

"Yes."

"We want to know how you managed to get a drop on us. As a fellow curfew breakers lets share knowledge. What do you think?"

Weird, only one of them is speaking.

I scan the corners of the room and to my left there it is, a very minor distortion on the wooden floor. He must be moving very slowly. I am an idiot for even bothering to open my mouth. All I did was deflect their spell, they have no reason to give up yet. But soon they will have. I am assuming this sneaky twin is carrying the map and tracking my location with both it and my voice. I can use it.

Moving to more open area to look very defenceless I speak loud and clear.

"I am just using disillusionment. What about that map of yours?"

Expecting a stunner to come any second I am already pointing my wand at the camouflaged twin.

"Lying isn't very nice Harry. You need some discipline."

Red light races at me from just a couple meters away, but hits a shield in the sweet spot and goes straight back at the caster.

"You got him Fred?"

I say nothing. Just cast a dispel on the unconscious twin to take the map. Shit! It's not here, he was tracking me down with voice alone.

"Fred?"

"Fred is taking a nap, it's that time you know."

"Damn. Let's cease fire for real this time. Your entrance must have attracted attention, Filch will be here soon."

"And he will neither see me nor hear me. Don't know about you two though."

"What are your demands?"

"Give me your word that you will tell me about the map. If you refuse I will wait till Filch gets here and takes the paper away.

"You drive a hard bargain kid. I agree."

"Tomorrow during breakfast we will talk."

Reviving Fred I leave. Running up the stairs I see Filch climbing up to third floor, George was right. I am sure they will manage.

**[]**

Stepping inside the great hall I immediately get confronted by the redhead brothers.

"Not in a hurry, Harry?"

"You set the meeting at 'during breakfast', remember?"

"It's a break, why wake up in the middle of the night?" – I ask slightly annoyed.

"It's almost ten."

"Perfect."

We sit at the raven table and I start stuffing myself while they talk.

"This is the Marauder's Map."

"Marauder's?" - I ask intrigued.

"Marauders were group of four pranksters who attended Hogwarts years ago; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They crafted this map which shows the whole castle together with secret shortcuts. Its strongest feature and the one you are interested in is the fact that it locates every single wizard and witch in the castle. Most likely linked to the wards.

"Pranksters? They crafted an object which taps into the magic of this structure, the magic of the founders, widely revered as the most powerful magical beings ever and they were pranksters?"

"They were students then, who know maybe they are famous now. Map only lists their aliases."

"And how did you acquire this wonder?"

"Back in first year we got caught by Filch and taken to his office. There was a shelf there labelled 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'. Naturally we had to look inside."

"Can I see it?"

"Knock yourself out."

He then puts a folded piece of paper before me. I open it and it's empty.

"How to activate it?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." – says twin and taps map with his wand.

Ink spreads and all of Hogwarts is right before my eyes. Little dots with names on them appear as well. Dumbledore high up in some tower, probably his office, Snape in the dungeons, me, right here. Amazing.

"How much do you want for it?" – I ask without messing around. This is priceless. I will be in this school for seven more years, who knows when this might come in handy.

"This is a priceless artefact Harry. Marauders are our idols."

To be expected.

"So, will you tell us how you can be completely invisible? "

"No."

"Come on!"

"You are the ones who tried to have me spill my secrets yesterday and then went to set an ambush. If you ended with an upper hand would you tell me about the map?"

"You already knew about the existence of the map. We have no clue what you ha… Invisibility cloak!"

"What?" – I try playing dumb.

"That's it, we've been thinking of spells but it was an item all along."

"That does make sense brother."

I clap unenthusiastically.

"Well now that we got each other figured out how about we talk about this school secrets, more precisely that corridor." – twins change topic.

Might as well warn them.

"There is a Cerberus there." – I say casually like it was perfectly normal.

"What!"

"It's a giant three headed dog."

"We know what a Cerberus is. Why is it there?"

"No clue."

Remembering my plans for the break I ask them important question.

"Do you know how far the anti-apparition ward spans?"


	9. The Stone

After nightfall I sneak out of the tower as usual. This time however, castles library isn't my destination. In fact Hogwarts isn't my destination.

According to various literature about this place the anti-apparition ward covers all of it, there is no specified data. I guess people assumed that founders could do anything. Ten hectares ward? No problem. According to the twins or more precisely some older brother of theirs, the ward doesn't stretch far into the forest as it would disturb some creatures there. As I am able to become invisible and produce no noise I head into the trees without fear.

More or less fifty meters in I reach a small clearing, this place will do. Ridding the spot in the middle of rocks and sticks I take a step back. Every book that describes this particular skill claims it's difficult and dangerous. Immediately after though, informs how it's the most popular transportation method among magical folk and proceed to list easy spells to fix splinching. I am kind of lost here. Is apparition hard or not? We will see right now.

I see the destination ahead. I am very determined to learn this skill. And spin…

Nothing.

I focus entirely on the spot ahead. I desire nothing more than to get there. Spin…

Nothing.

That went fucking brilliant. I didn't expect to ace this on first try but something should happen so I have something to work with.

Suddenly I hear something moving. It's coming from further into the forest. Is it one of the monsters that dwell in this place?

No, Quirrell casually strolls into the clearing. What is he doing here? For someone afraid of his own shadow he sure seems comfortable in this dark grim place. Is that a smug grin on his face?

Another sound can be heard. This time it's from Hogwarts direction. Couple broken branches and scared off birds later Snape enters the clearing. Did they set to meet here? Creepy.

"Severus, w-why did you w-want to meet me h-here of all places?"

That's a good question Severus. Another good question is why your demeanour changed again Quirinus? Considering how your mug looked before the grand brewer showed up, I can only see fake bullshit right now. Was it all fake? Whole year of bubbling like an imbecile. For what purpose?

"I thought we'd keep this private. Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all."

Philosopher's Stone? Surely not 'that' philosopher's stone?

"W-what of it Severus?"

"There has been a lot of suspicious activity lately, on the third floor in particular."

"I d-don't kn…"

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

Get past? Beast of Hagrid's? That's loads of info here Severus. So the dog is just an entrance to somewhere, that houses something? The Stone I presume?

"But I a-also…"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."

"What d-do you m-mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, and I know that you know so cut the act."

"I s-swear I don…"

"Very well. We will talk again soon and for your own good you better think this through."

Snape turned around and went back in the direction of the castle. Quirrell just stood there and after his date was far enough he dropped back into a laid back and confident stance. Small smile graced his face and he went back in the direction he came from, into the goddamn forest. Why? What is he doing there?

Not having any success with apparition and not being stupid enough to trail Quirrell or as my brain has him labelled now, The Creep, I head back to the tower to get some sleep.

**[]**

Next day, straight after breakfast I head to the library to investigate the Philosopher's Stone. After all what I know is just a muggle mythos and maybe it's something entirely different for wizards. Maybe it's not as valuable? Maybe it doesn't possess all that power? Maybe there are many such stones?

Browsing through alchemy section I quickly come across "Four Elements". Book which explains that indeed, wizarding philosopher's stone is the fabled godly substance. It possesses all its wondrous qualities and more. The line that really got my attention though, was;

_The only Philosopher's Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel. Master alchemist who instructed, among others, Albus Dumbledore, also a noted alchemist._

So it's true. This Flamel guy gave Dumbledore the stone for safekeeping and he's using this school for it, plus monsters and god knows what more.

Thinking back, Snape asked Quirrell if he found a way to get past the dog, insinuating that Quirrell is looking for a way and therefore is after the stone. But if Snape is so worried about Quirrell stealing the stone and suspicious activity in the corridor then why won't he tell Headmaster about it. Maybe he already knows? Then why risk it and not just fire the turban head? Maybe they want to catch him red-handed? Then why is Snape so open about his suspicions? Nothing makes sense.

Still, I might check out what else is there besides the dog.


	10. Mirror

If I want to go past the Cerberus and discover what the two professors discussed with such intensity, first step is to read up about the thing. Finding relevant information might be tricky as supposedly Quirrell didn't figure it out for 4 months. Still, I can't just go in and butcher the doggy, that would leave clear sign that something is up. And it's not like that would be an easy task in close quarters, that room isn't the great hall level of spacious. I could try just walking by it, but is that wise to not be prepared? There were no doors there if what little glance I got is any indicator. Magically hidden path maybe?

**[Headmasters office] **

Albus Dumbledore was staring out the window; moon clearly visible on the cloudless sky.

I know young Harry took interest in the forbidden corridor but that alone is not enough. To make sure Voldemort won't actually get the stone I have to hide it in the The Mirror of Erised. Using any lesser magic won't stop Tom, he's way too brilliant for common spells. The trick is to show Harry to the mirror in such a way that he thinks it's a complete coincidence. After he stares at his deepest desire, definitely a loving family, he will seek it again and then I will confront him and explain I have to move it elsewhere. When he faces his prophesized nemesis he will know what to do.

A sound like an old alarm clock wakes Headmaster from his musing.

Finally there. I will give him a day or two. With that thought old wizard retires for the night.

**[]**

Damn, why would you enchant a book like that? Looks like Filch got tired of finding mess in the hallways and nobody to blame. After unfortunate accident in the restricted section I find myself running away even though I am supposed to be undetectable.

First, a book trips some security measure and lights up whole library.

Then as I try to leave, lights somehow seems to follow me. Must be some form of detection mechanism. Movement sensors?

Filch chasing my trail is one thing but Snape showing up and spamming spells at every corner is whole other level of nuisance. How did he get here that fast anyway? Some of the spells I recognize as dispels, they won't work, but others are unknown therefore dangerous.

"How many!?" – screams darkly clad professor.

"Just one!" – responds Filch with smile on his face, glad that someone is going to get it this time.

Numerous manoeuvres around the shelves later I am at the exit. Suddenly light flies past me. Turning around I notice Snape charging straight at me. Couldn't have seen me, how did he… ward. Side stepping behind the nearest bookcase, I watch potion master and the janitor spin around trying to catch the invisible intruder.

Snape must have trapped every exit. Removing the detector will still cause him to notice that it has been destroyed, nullifying the point of destroying it. All I can do now is rush past and leg it as fast as I can.

Running at full speed through the side entrance I fly into the hallway.

"There!" – points Snape.

"You are done for!" – threatens Filch running faster than man his age should be able to.

After two corners I slide into the classroom. Weird, why not just run to the tower? I could easily make it, it's not like they can detect me past their little ambush. I feel drawn here, like I want to be here, what is this feeling?

Taking a step further I see a big mirror, twice my size. There is an inscription on it; "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"._

My, what a mind boggling mystery! I show not your face but your heart's desire. Why is this magic mirror in this random classroom? Of all the places in this massive castle I happen to wander right into the one with this in it. And it's not like I wanted to be here. I got a bad feeling about this. Time to leave.

**[]**

Following night it's another trip to the library. Technically yesterday's failure wasn't a failure. I wasn't caught and they have no clue who I am. However if I don't show up again they might think they scared me off and get their ego boosted. I refuse to be a source of that. From today onwards I will leave a sign that I was there but not only they couldn't caught me, they also fail to notice till I informed them of it. That will put them in place.

While I was thinking of a creative ways to anger both janitor and the master brewer I heard a whisper.

"Harry? You here?"

Ginger head peered from behind the suit of armour.

Taking sound proofing off I respond.

"You know well I am."

"You busy?" – asks twin.

"Kind of."

"Hungry?"

"What's this all about?" – I respond annoyed.

"Follow."

I jog behind the twins while they lead me down the stairs to the painting of various fruits. After one of them touches the pear a handle is revealed.

"Welcome to the kitchens." – they declare simultaneously and open the painting that is actually a door.

Inside a whole army of house elves can be seen working, carrying dishes, cleaning. Whole room is the size of a great hall and have the same tables placed in the same positions.

"We are under the great hall." – I state after thinking of the rout we took.

"Indeed Harry. How about we eat something while you tell us about yesterday?"

"What?"

"We saw you playing around with Snape and Filch in the library. Just happen to check the map, we weren't spying or anything, no worries."

I tell them of janitor's frustration and Snape's involvement.

"Figures they would step up their game." – says one of the twins.

"Yeah, we left quite a mess in the forbidden corridor. When I say we I mean you Harry." – adds the other one.

"Whatever. Say, you know how one could peacefully get past Cerberus?"

"You are going there again! Why!"

"I just happen to have some new information and am curious."

Twins look at me with anticipation. I respond with a questioning shrug.

"Tell us the info!" – they stand up with excitement.

"You don't want to know, it might end badly."

"Well, now we have to know!"

"It turns out the dog isn't why it's forbidden to go there. Apparently there is something hidden there and dog is just one of the things guarding it." – I give them little bit of the story.

"More monsters!?"

"No clue."

"Well if its monsters you are interested in, Hagrid might know. He's into dangerous beasts."

"Yes, the dog is his."

"WHAT!" – if they were sitting they would stand up again.

"Do you know Hagrid? You said he's into dangerous beasts. Is that a common knowledge."

"Not really. We went couple times into the forest to gather some unique herbs they won't sell us in the alley. Got caught couple times."

"Could you ask him about the dog?"

"Then he would know we know and we kind of aren't supposed to know."

"But he's used to you lurking around. Staff probably suspects you for all the crap I did anyway."

"Not probably! They really do! Got told off by McGonagall already." – state the twin with a hint of anger.

"Can you do it or not?"

"We can, but what can you give us for it?" – sitting down twins got into the business mode.

"How about I tell you which book has useful stealth related spells in it?"

"We already know this stuff."

"And yet you still make noise whenever you move. You found out I have a cloak but that doesn't explain how you couldn't hear me, right?"

Twins give each other the look and then nod.

"Deal."


	11. Facing them both

Last day of the break and twins still didn't deliver any news on the Cerberus.

I killed time by tracking down any and all material on mind arts. I am almost certain there is not a single book on the subject in Hogwarts library that I didn't read through. Occasionally some apparition guide would fall into my hands, anything practical was godsend as pure theory proved useless.

Walking out of the library I find myself on familiar yet rarely used path, the one at the end of which I found the mirror. Why am I going this way? I don't know myself. Again, it feels like I should… and want.

Stepping into the room I see the mirror in the exact same spot it stood couple of days ago. Previously I left before anything problematic happened, but considering how I seem to stumble here randomly, maybe I should investigate.

I take the cloak off and drop it on the table. Approaching the mirror, at first there is only my reflection but as I step right in front of it the surface gets distorted. Two people appear next to me, one man and one woman. I check my surroundings and there is nothing.

Woman has red hair, not the twins kind of red but darker, and the eyes, green, bright green. Similar to mine I note. Man was tall with black messy hair and wearing glasses. Face structure similar to mine, I note again slightly disturbed. They can't be? Can they? Before I ponder this fully, a voice behind startles me.

"Good evening, Harry?"

Quickly I turn around and stand face to face with the famed Albus Dumbledore. Touching the wand in my pocket I discreetly deactivate the sound block.

"E-evening." – I coat my response with fear; maybe I can salvage this somehow.

"Back again, I see?"

What?

"So," – said old wizard while moving to stand next to me in front of the mirror " you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

I looked just once though.

"I am sure by now you realized what it shows."

According to inscription.

"Heart's desire?"

"Very good Harry."

It's kind of embarrassing getting praised for ability to read, I am not five.

"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Others may see themselves as quidditch stars, desiring recognition or ministers of magic, desiring authority. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

That's quite an assumption you made there professor.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again."

I never did. Again with assumptions.

"If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

Cool.

"Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

What! How?

Now that I think about it, he did say 'back again?'. How did he see me before when I didn't take off the cloak? Why would he be here to see me in the first place? How did he know I will accidently end up here? Wait. I am not here accidently, I was drawn here. This is all kinds of worrying.

Grabbing the cloak I walk out of the room. The only conclusion for this situation is that I was supposed to be here and see the mirror. And the person responsible can be none other than the Headmaster. What is he up to? Also this cloak can be seen through? It's made from a demiguise hair, magical creature that turns invisible. Wouldn't that be pointless if you could use magic to just see through it. Something's off.

As I enter my room an idea strikes me. I got the cloak from 'mysterious' person who wanted me to 'use it well' aka. break the curfew. It just so happened that right after that I find this mirror and Dumbledore simply knows I have a cloak and doesn't question it.

I draw the dispelling circle and toss the cloak in the middle. The cloak itself is magical object, like a wand, if it's clean nothing will happen.

Minutes later a bright flash fills the room. I fucking knew it.

**[]**

The next day whole school was back. Instantly I miss the days behind and long for another break. It's so cramped.

"How have you been?" – asks Anthony.

"I am alive." – I answer flatly.

"You didn't miss us? I hope you didn't cry?" – mocks Lisa.

I give her one 'just stop already' look and continue to breakfast.

"What have you been doing all this time?" – continues Anthony more to keep the conversation and less as an actual question.

"Exploring the forbidden corridor." – I respond with the most casual, indifferent tone possible.

"What! Really!" – shock all around.

"No."

Disappointment all around.

Finally sitting at the raven table I get to eat in peace while others exchange stories of their Christmas.

Suddenly I get poked from behind. When I turn around I see the twins giving me the look while walking in the direction of the exit. Unhappy about shorter breakfast but intrigued by a possible forbidden corridor revelation I stand up.

"On the diet Harry?" – mocks Lisa.

Seriously this woman. Just give me a break ok?

"Bathroom." – I gave her short reply while already couple steps from the table.

Walking out of the hall I see the redheads behind the suit of armour. Stepping behind it I put on my displeased face.

"We got it." – says one twin.

"All about Fluffy." – adds the other.

"Quite late don't you think? Who's Fluffy?"

"Late but worth it. Fluffy is the Cerberus."

"Who would name a monster Fluffy?"

"Hagrid of course. And according to him it's not a monster but cute pet."

"No comment."

"Hagrid is quite talkative and let many things slip. I am sure you want to hear what we have to say."

"Go on then."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I will point them out when we meet in the library but now tell me the good stuff."

"You see, Fluffy is very ferocious yet you only need to play a melody and it will instantly fall asleep."

"What melody is that?"

"Any."

"You can just hum anything and its gone? That's ridiculous."

"It's smart, any intruder who's not supposed to be there won't think of singing when faced with a monster this huge."

"And this info is something Hagrid just told you. Nice security."

"Will you be going in, now that dog's non-issue?"

"Maybe during a weekend."

**[]**

I did not go during a weekend. Instead of satisfying my curiosity I opted for learning useful skills. Apparition Round Two.

Back in the clearing I ignore all the theory crap I tried the first time and remind myself of the tips from the guides. Focus magic in the centre of your body and squeeze yourself ahead.

Focusing as hard as I can I think of the spot just ahead. Doing my best to focus everything in my torso as I've been doing with my hand when casting spells, I spin.

CRACK! Sound of what can only be described as a thunder deafens me.

I completely lost all sense of balance. Falling, my head drives hard into the ground. I should be checking for splinching but it's hard to even stand up.

As I straighten up and pat myself all over, the sound of galloping catches my ears.

What now?

Pure white horse with a horn rides into the clearing. What a sight.

Before I get a chance to admire the splendid animal, a dark figure swoops into the clearing and straight at the unicorn dropping it onto the ground.

Holy shit!

Darkly clad… thing, reveals part of its face and only two bright red eyes can be seen. My head start to hurt, probably from fear, this is some nightmarish spectacle. The thing proceeds to bite into the neck of the animal and silvery-white blood flows onto the grass.

No longer interested in my apparition progress I back pedal to the castle. Forbidden forest? Never again.


	12. Legilimens

My training sessions in the forest are on hold after unpleasant meeting with unknown creature. I say on hold but that would imply it's just temporary which I am afraid is not true. Best move here is to change the location but I don't want to walk miles away from the castle every single night. Apparition seems to be out from my schedule, and just when there was some progress, shame.

Sitting at the raven table, very early in the morning, I ponder all my notes about legilimency. Might as well make some progress here instead. After reading through all I could find in the library I am ready to start experimenting, so excited. Unfortunately it won't be as simple as just penetrating some random person mind when and where I feel like. No, it seems that depending on the intensity of the invasion both victim and the caster can experience what was only described as 'bad headache'. You would think this is important enough to elaborate on but no, no further description. The whole beauty of mind reading should be having an advantage of knowing what someone thinks while you are talking to them. If someone looks me in the eyes and we both fall in pain it will be more than suspicious.

Bearing that in mind I scrambled notes that pertain to just scanning through the surface thoughts of a person, very subtle.

"What's up Harry?"

I look up and see Weasley brothers. They sit on the opposite side of the table in front of me.

"Why are you meditating over the food? Trying to put it in your mouth with your mind?" – says the one on the left mockingly.

"Just thinking."

"We haven't seen you on any late night expeditions lately."

"Yes, what's with that?"

"I got all I wanted from the library already, I can read in the tower just fine."

"Forget the books. What about the dog?"

"It's not a priority."

"It's the biggest mystery around. Weren't you working on this whole break? What were all those questions for?"

"I was a little curious, nothing more."

"Yeah, right." – respond both twins at the same time.

"If it bothers you so, why not go yourself? You know how to bypass the Cerberus."

"We did actually." – starts twin.

"Got quite far." – adds his brother boasting.

Sounds like a complete lie. This may be good time to try new tricks.

I look the boaster in the eyes and focus. According to the notes I should try to 'push' myself into other persons mind. _Legilimens_.

'_We just looked down the trapdoor and retreated. If we make it sound interesting Potter will explore it with his fancy cloak.'_

Absolutely brilliant! I might get addicted.

'_Won't he say something? What's with this stare?'_

Ops. Let's see what bullshit they came up with.

"What was there?!" – I ask with excitement in my voice.

Twins exchange quick glance and get into their fairy tale.

"You drop into very dark room."

"Yes, and there are voices like something is moving very close."

"And those very elaborate doors."

"Probably enchanted with very advanced spell or maybe even warded."

Wow, what a load of crap. _Legilimens_.

'_Something was moving down there when we looked down the trapdoor. Like snakes or something. I am not going there.'_

Where the hell are you sending me?!

"So you didn't get past the door? I don't know if I should bother if my upperclassmen can't beat it."

"Come on, at least take a look."

"We'll see."

As my raven year mates enter the hall, twins give me a conspiring nod for goodbye.

"Got some new friends during the break?" – asks Terry first thing after taking a sit.

"We talked a couple times."

I look in the direction of Lisa and as expected there is a suspicion on her face.

What's her problem? Time after time. That's it, let's see what really bothers you. _Legilimens_.

'_Harry was actually social instead of diving behind another, outside of curriculum, book? Who would have thought?' _

Let's get little deeper. Just a little. I add pressure to the connection.

'_All those books, with very out of our level magic which he brought back from the library. Nothing's wrong with being interested in those subjects, but why the secrecy? Why not just answer our questions normally, when we ask about them? All Ravenclaws read more than what's required but there is more in Harry's eyes, there is a purpose, like it's not just for the sake of knowing. Does he practice all that magic he reads about? What was that he was reading? Wards? Enchantments?'_

"Aaa!" – small yell of pain escapes Lisa as she closes her eyes and moves the hand to her forehead.

Shit! Way too greedy there Harry.

"Are you all right?" – I ask trying to act like I am clueless why she's in pain.

"Got a little dizzy for a moment, I am ok."

"You sure." – joins concerned Padma.

"Yes it's cool."

I should stick to surface thoughts, at least for now.

**[]**

Days went by and I still refused to visit the third floor corridor. My logic was simple, even if I did manage to get to the stone it's not like I can claim it as mine. All the effort in beating god knows how many ridiculous security measures just to satisfy my curiosity? No Harry, that's beneath you.

As exams drew closer more people flooded the library. With not much space, regulars like me no longer had their own corners and tables. Inevitably it happened.

"C-can I sit here?"

Hermione decides to join me in my secluded corner.

"Sure" – I respond.

It's not like I can refuse, that would be rude and awkward.

"Thanks." – she takes a sit much closer than needed.

I just continue my reading. It's a library, nothing wrong with not making any conversation. In fact, silence is mandatory.

"I didn't get to tell you that before but… "

"Hm?" – I make inquiring noise. Maybe if I don't actually utter a word of reply, she will catch on.

"Thank you for the Christmas present."

"No problem."

Now let's keep quiet.

"At first I felt insulted but then I thought it through and… well thanks."

All I did was sent you a book on basic social behaviour. Take a couple tips and get some friends already.

"No problem, really." – I repeat myself, this time with more air of finality to it.

"So what are you studying?"

She just keeps going.

"Transfiguration." – I reply and turn the book around to show the cover.

"Great, we can work on the homework together."

No we can't.

"I already finished that. Now I am just checking some minor things that picked my interest."

"Me too, let's compare our work." – she gives me huge smile and is already taking out stack of papers.

Damn. We start slowly going over all that boring crap.

You would think that a girl her age would seek girlfriends to gossip with and all that stuff. Why bother me? Should I find out?

At this moment two parts of me started internal debate on whatever it's morally right to demolish her privacy.

"You shouldn't, it's not right! How would you feel if someone went through your head?" – declared Harry who seemed to have much more cheerful and lively face than I usually show the world. His eyes shined with passion and determination.

"This is exactly what you bothered learning this skill for. You need to look at yourself from her point of view. This is about you not her." – stated much gloomier looking Harry with very calm yet confrontational voice.

"You can't just invade someone's mind on a whim." – continues healthy Harry advancing on the opponent.

"He can, that's the point. She won't even notice." – tired looking Harry makes a step forward.

Indeed, I learned this skill for moments like this. If I valued others privacy highly, I wouldn't want to learn legilimency the first time I came in contact with it.

_Legilimens_.

At the very slow rate I delve into Hermione's mind. Carefully I pass further than just the surface.

'_Harry is so calm and collected. He takes his studies seriously, not like those other 'kids'. Not only is he academically gifted, he's also brave and strong, facing and defeating monster at his age. Not to mention so modest, not wanting to make others feel inferior when they hear of his feat. I did notice that he seems slightly annoyed whenever I approach him but he's always nice to me so maybe I am just imagining it.'_

This can't be real. Still, I continue, maybe there is more than… this poor joke.

'_He looks at me so intensely. Do I have something on my face or maybe he li…"_

No. I am done here.

Explaining I promised to help housemate with homework I walk out of the library. This mind reading doesn't always work in your favour.


	13. Break time

I am sitting in a large classroom together with all the first year students. Whole place got rearranged for today's event, the exams.

Single desks placed evenly in the middle with enough space for someone to walk through. There is some sort of light distortion field around the edges so you can't see what others are writing. They also handed everyone a brand new quill which supposedly prevents cheating. How is that supposed to work? Will it tell on me if I pull out a note with some helpful info?

I managed to secure comfortable seat very close to the window and enjoy light cool breeze in otherwise sweltering hot room. Writing down last of the iron rules of transfiguration I put the final sheet of paper on the stack. That's it for me.

As first years we don't have much material and get this done in one go, something which I personally found nice but watching other students it's clear they don't share my enthusiasm. Nervous faces all around, all scratching the paper with such speed they should have finished years ago but end is nowhere in sight. I wasn't rushing anything and I am done. Still, there are exceptions.

Hermione stopped writing some time ago and is checking her answers over and over again. She's way too serious about it.

Susan Bones, the Hufflepuffs ace is more interested in twirling her hair than the exam.

Daphne Greengrass, looking straight ahead, hands crossed and leg over leg, sitting stiffly like if posing. She tries to be 'cool and stoic' way too hard.

Half an hour later we are allowed to rest before the practical part after dinner.

"Harry, we are going by the lake." – says Lisa.

"Have fun." – I answer and turn in the direction of the kitchen. Why wait for food when I am hungry now?

Someone grabs me by the arm and forcefully pulls me the other way.

"**We** are going by the lake." – repeats Lisa with clear emphasis on the 'we' part.

Not wanting to make a scene I submit.

"How was the exam?" – Anthony starts the conversation.

"Ok, I think." – typical, not very elaborate answer by me.

"You think? Were you thinking how you might not ace this when you were relaxing the last half an hour of the exam?" – Lisa puts me on the spot.

Why can't she just keep this to herself? Want to play? Ok, how about this?

"Were you watching me? Was my face more important than the exam?" – I inquire.

She freezes for a second and gets slightly red. There is a light chuckle in the background from the rest of the company.

"I just glanced for a moment. Wanted to see how everybody was doing. Don't make it sound weird!"

"Sure." – I drawl the word in the most annoying fashion.

We get to some shaded spot and I doze off for an hour while others most likely talk on and on about what answer was to each question.

**[]**

"Mr Potter, your turn."

With barely any motion of the wand I transfigure a handkerchief into a silver watch.

McGonagall takes her time and estimates the quality of the transformation. After messing with the indicators, with what by her standards can be described as huge smile, she says.

"Outstanding work. Now for the harder part of the exam."

Pointing the wand at the watch, this time concentrating a bit, I shift the watch into a mouse. A living, squeaking mouse.

"Very good. Makes me wonder why you didn't stand out during class."

Because I didn't want to stand out?

"You should notify me when you are doing well so I can dispense a well-deserved points."

"S-sorry." – I say, adding slight quilt to make it seem like I think I was being scolded.

"Nothing to be sorry about! Just keep up the good work."

"Ok."

I turn around and leave now empty classroom.

When practical exam started we were invited in groups alphabetically but I wisely waited till everyone is done. I claimed I am stressed and need time to collect myself.

Same thing in Charms.

"Mr Potter, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Severing charm please."

There was a stack of papers on the table and we are supposed to only cut up to a certain depth. Score depends on the precision. Quick motion and done.

"Exact two inches, very good. Now for levitation."

Pile of books of different size, colour and subject were thrown all over the table.

I sort them out in the most aesthetically pleasing fashion in under a minute thanks to levitating multiple books at the same time.

"Splendid. That would be all."

When it came to potions, thanks to the amount of people participating in the brewing, Snape couldn't allow himself to bother me. Vial of, in my humble opinion, outstanding potion was the result.

**[]**

After supper, mass of students exits the great hall and heads in the direction of their respective dormitories. Everybody is relaxed and laughing now that this year is pretty much over. Lagging slightly behind, I follow ravens up the stairs. I look to my left and see the doors to the forbidden corridor.

Wonder if Quirrell tried anything yet? He was there during the exams so most likely no. Was Creeps act all for naught? Soon the school will close for the summer, it's time to get desperate.

Speaking of Defence professor, here he is. Fast walk up the side staircase and he disappears into the corridor. No, it can't be it. He won't try it right this very moment? Should I? No, I shouldn't, but…

Abandoning all logic in favour of curiosity I bend down as if tying my shoelaces. Waiting a moment till whole pack of students makes it to the spiral stairs I pull out my lovely cloak.

Quick sprint to the forbidden entrance and then rush straight at the doors to Fluffy. I hear the music before even opening the doors. Grabbing the doorknob I pull it open and see the massive beast snoring and harp playing by itself next to it. He really went for it.

Before I even begin to contemplate whether I should follow, the sound of footsteps startles me. Out of one of the side doors walks out darkly clad figure of a potion master. I am already firmly sticking to the wall and cast sound barrier at myself. Snape gets to the door which I in hurry left ajar, he peers into the room with Cerberus and shuts it. Shuts it? What are you doing?

Snape gets to the opposite wall and casts disillusionment on himself. I am utterly lost. Clearly someone is going after the stone and you seemed mighty pissed at Quirrell in the forest. Why won't you go after him?

We both waited for fifteen minutes, both hidden and completely silent. I waited for Snape, he waited for god knows what.

After half an hour still nothing. Creep, in his last minute attempt, must have already blasted through whatever security was put in place.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps breaks the silence, someone was approaching. Tall figure completely covered by darkness was getting closer and closer. Finally, just a couple steps away I recognize the man. Albus Dumbledore.

"I assume they are already in." – said Dumbledore in a joyous tone.

"Your assumption is wrong." – responds Snape as he's taking disillusionment off. There is note of 'I told you so' in his tone.

"But that's impossible! I observed him after he left the hall and am sure he saw Quirrell enter. I even saw him disappear under the invisibility cloak." – Headmaster states in what can only be described as panic. "Maybe you missed him."

"The scanner showed no activity." – declared Snape while handing old wizard some sort of silvery object. "And I run here through the shortcut the moment Quirrell entered the corridor."

"This is disaster. Harry must face Voldemort. Tom won't last long in Quirinus's body, already Hagrid reported a couple dead unicorns in the forest."

Voldemort! The **dead** dark lord? In Quirrell's body? And you expected me to go have a chat with him? Fucking insane! Also, dead unicorns? So that thing in the clearing was Voldemort. This explains Creep being a creep and strolling through the forest at night.

"What will happen when he can no longer sustain possession?" – inquires potion master.

"Quirinus will die no doubt about that."

"Shouldn't we enter before he gets the stone? He's been there for over half an hour."

"Stone is save. I opted to leave it in Fawkes cage and put a fake in the mirror."

"So we just wait till he realizes that and evaporates out of frustration?"

"No, I will go in and scare him off. He's no threat to me barely alive and in decaying body."

Dumbledore sighs and says more to himself than to his colleague.

"There was so much I was going to make Harry aware of after this encounter. Proper time and place are needed to explain him what he needs to know for now."

For now?

"Wasn't it just about blood protection? Anything that's not prophesy itself is small time."

Prophesy? Blood protection?

"I need to slowly make him join the light. Giving him bits and pieces one at the time will gradually become a common interaction and he will be under my wings before he even realizes it. If I don't talk to him at all and suddenly ask him to stay in the Order Headquarters, it might be too overwhelming."

"It really doesn't matter what you plan, once the dark lord gets his body back he will be forced to seek your guidance and protection."

"That's a truth."

Dumbledore then entered the room with Fluffy while Snape headed in the other direction.

Order Headquarters? The light? Is this some sect? Most importantly though; "once the dark lord gets his body back". Why Voldemort is assumed dead when someone of Dumbledore status casually agrees that he's alive? This is some high level conspiracy here and as far as the players are concerned I am part of the game. I can't have that.

**[]**

Week later, just day before leaving, top results of the exams are presented. Its purpose is to create competition between top scorers to achieve even better grades and jealousy among those not placed on the board. I look at the first year column and oh my, I am first. Well, not exactly first, I share the spot with Hermione. Under is Bones and after her Greengrass, not much surprise here.

Before it gets crowded I attempt to leave.

"Harry you are first!" – Lisa declares loud enough to momentarily bring everyone's attention.

"Somehow I am not surprised." – adds Anthony.

"Yeah, I actually got money on this." – joins Terry.

"You bet on me getting first?" – I ask.

"No, I bet you wouldn't lose to Granger, and here you are, not below her." – laughs Terry.

Speaking of Hermione, she's standing further back with gryffindors actually having a conversation. Just the moment I choose to look she meets my eyes. I don't need legilimency to know what she's thinking.

_Harry, we are the best together! We are joined! We match so well!_

Something along this lines for sure.

Suddenly I get rammed against and almost fall down. Turning around I notice newly arrived Slytherin students. The culprit of the assault was Daphne Greengrass who's currently staring at the score board with high intensity. She turns to me and gives me the look like I just spit her in the face or something. What's her problem?

"Don't mind her. She wanted to get to the top three really hard."

Malfoy stands beside me and explains the situation.

"But she got to top three."

"With you and Granger in the first, next person is third. So she's forth."

"Still not my fault."

"I know. Congratulation on the score by the way, too bad about the mudblood though." – he adds the last part little quieter.

"Thanks, not too shabby yourself, sev… eight now that you enlightened me." – I respond ignoring jab at Hermione.

Red headed girl in hufflepuff attire joins the conversation.

"Congratulation Harry, took us a little by surprise there." – says Susan.

I guess non-raven students still underestimate me. Good.

"Thanks."

"Congratulation Harry." – Hermione enthusiastically joins in.

"Likewise." – I respond.

Is this a thing to gather like that? Is it ok to leave now?

I guess it is since Draco left without a word, though that's probably because of our new company.

I politely excuse myself and head to the dormitory.

Quirrell wasn't seen since the time I saw him enter the corridor. Now that I think about it, since he's gone I can safely go back to the forest and get a grip on apparition. I have one last night to get it done. Last time I did it without splinching, but getting completely floored and disoriented isn't what I would call a perfect form.

**[]**

I am back in the familiar clearing. Corpse of the unicorn must have been removed by Hagrid as Dumbledore suggested. I get into the position and look at the spot ahead, my destination.

Focusing, I try to feel magic in me. I spin and intense squeezing sensation make me feel sick.

CRACK!

This time the sound isn't as deafening and I can feel the ground under my feet again. Standing in the awkward, bent position which I took to keep myself from falling I scan the area. Destination: reached.

After couple seconds of inspecting every part of my body I can conclude I am complete.

I proceed to apparate numerous times till I can stand in not embarrassing fashion afterwards.

The only problem is the sound. I know that it's normal, but there were mentions of wizards who appear with barely a silent pop, which is much superior to my current style.

I spin and spin until I am dead tired. The sound, while not incredibly loud, still leaves a lot to be desired. I guess it's something you achieve with experience.

**[]**

End of the term feast was glorious. Considering I won't have food this good for a couple months I stuff myself for two people, gracefully of course.

Both House Cup and Quidditch Cup went to Slytherin. I am not claiming they don't deserve it but its wonder that nobody ever complains about how much of a landslide victory it is. People complain about Snape favouring his students but nobody makes the connection?

Dumbledore explains that Quirrell suddenly had to leave. Hah. And mentions that there will be a new defence teacher to which first years applaud but older years are used to that. The cursed position was it?

Next day, early in the morning, all students gather near the entrance to leave. Horseless carriages take us to the station. I get the compartment with my roommates and doze off to catch some sleep.

"Harry." – someone wakes me up.

"W-what." – I answer half asleep.

"We are at King's Cross."

"Already!" – surprised that I slept through whole ride I look out the window.

Sun is up and it is officially holidays.

Now, where should I spend my well-deserved break? Maybe abroad?


	14. Where is Harry?

**[Hogwarts, Headmasters Office]**

Albus Dumbledore relaxed in front of the fireplace in his exquisitely transfigured chair. After completing a great deal of paperwork for his many illustrious political positions he decided to turn his gaze towards a more delicate problems. A problems that wizarding population isn't aware of and it would be troublesome if they did became aware of them.

Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

As far as most are concerned Dark Lord's dead and Harry Potter is very skilled student with a bright future ahead. Oh yes, a very good student, Hogwarts stuff spent majority of the after-exam meeting going on and on about the exams results of The Boy Who Lived. During previous such meetings they just briefly mentioned him stating that he doesn't have any problems with coursework and doesn't distinguish himself during classes. They perceive him as shy and studious, very "raven like". After asking Filius for his relations with other housemates he mentioned they "respect" him, which is a weird way to put it. He didn't elaborate further but I am not too worried. If Harry was put in Slytherin and Snape said he was respected instead of liked, now that would be a problem. Ravens are most likely just impressed with his grades seeing how other houses have strong first years like Granger, Bones or Greengrass. Being the "brainy" house and having no student in the top three would be embarrassing for the study focused Ravenclaw.

Well, there's been complains from a certain potions master but others do not take professor Snape words to heart knowing well his bitterness towards the Potter family as a whole. Hopefully Severus will calm down with Voldemort making bold moves like infiltrating Hogwarts. Yes, Severus may be a little too obsessed over the past but he is a smart lad, prodigy some call him in the potion brewing circles. I am sure it will be alright.

I am a little disappointed in Harrys lack of adventure seeking spirit and mystery hunting urges. After making the forbidden corridor announcement there should be flocks of children trespassing every night to get a peek at what's inside. Only Weasley twins seemed interested. Maybe a little too interested if demolished doors and classrooms are anything to go by. What happened to the children in this era? I would investigate! Tom would too.

No matter, I must make arrangements to draw Harry into my circle of influence. Good news is he was seen talking with Fred and George Weasleys couple times, if they are at least acquainted maybe he will want to visit them in the Burrow. A magical house will no doubt sound fascinating for someone living in an ordinary muggle house with muggles like Dursleys on top of that. Yes, I should owl Molly that Harry would like to visit and I should owl Harry that I am giving him the opportunity to. Finally things will get back on track. After all someone has to do something about Voldemort and I think people would be relieved to know that it's me.

**[Burrow]**

"Hurry up Fred!" – screamed Ron Weasley.

After a letter from Dumbledore telling Molly and Arthur that Harry Potter would be delighted to visit their home and stay for the rest of the summer Molly was ecstatic. The very same day she owled Dursley household about next day visit to pick up young Harry. She ignored twins explanation that Harry isn't exactly someone who "is delighted to visit". Fred and George then volunteered to accompany their parents and see their rule breaking rival/accomplice reaction to what they were simply sure is not expected visit. Ron also volunteered explaining that no doubt Harry realised that if he's to make friends in other houses Ron was the man to speak to instead of that slimy Malfoy. That also was put to doubt by the twins and also ignored.

"Chill its barely past ten."

"We were supposed to arrive point ten."

"Listen to your brother you two, he's just starting a second year and already is more responsible than you two put together. When will you start taking things a little more serious."

""Never!"" – chorused the twins

"Ickle Ronnie will make a great prefect" – said Fred violently messing his younger brothers hair.

"Yes, just like Percy. That's how it is in this family. Bill had the stick up his ass, then Charlie was a seeker and "the cool guy", then Percy has a stick up is ass, then we are cool pranksters AND beaters, then Ron has a stick up…" – continued George.

"Stop swearing this instant!" – screamed Molly.

"I heard that!" – added Percy.

"Let's calm down and get going." – Arthur arrived to defuse the situation. "Everybody hands on the portkey. I had it set directly to Harrys home.

Seconds later there was loud pop.

**[Privet Drive]**

"Honey, isn't it great how peaceful things are since the brat went away?"

"Truly a blessing and now Dudley can invite friends over. This is how the normal family should be like." – responded Petunia Dursley while listing to Dudley and Pierce wreaking havoc in Dudley's room.

"Never again shall those freaks bother us with their nonsen…"

Loud bang and five redheaded magic wielders appear right in front of Vernon Dursley.

"Good day to you Mr and Mrs Dursley!" – said Arthur joyously. "We are here as arranged."

It took almost half a minute for Vernon to respond as he was too busy trying to comprehend the situation.

"WHAT ARY YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU NUTTERS!"

Now it was Weasley family who wasn't sure how to respond.

"There is no need to get angry. We announced our arrival in the letter we send you. If you are so against our little visit we will just take Harry and leave." – Arthur stated diplomatically.

"Letter?! I burned the thing first thing I got it! And Potter! You invited him to your freakish school so obviously he's gone! You wanted him you have him, it's not our problem anymore!"

"Not your problem! You are his guardians and it's summer vacation, where is he if not with you!" – Molly Weasley was never a calm and patient person and had enough of Vernon's attitude.

"I. DON'T. CARE. OUT!"

**[Hogwarts, Headmasters Office]**

"Albus! It's terrible! Emergency!"

Dumbledore, who was busy contemplating his next move in a many years long chess game with his good friend Nicolas, was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by desperately sounding Mrs Weasley.

"What happened Molly?" – he asked as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Those horrible muggles happened! They, they…"

"Calm down dear. What muggles?" – asked Dumbledore who being way above average intelligent could already deduct what it is about and if he was right, as he tends to be, it's not good.

"Dursleys threw poor Harry out when he got his Hogwarts letter and haven't seen him since! He was all alone month before school even started! And now it's been month since the school ended! Where is he!"

Headmasters thoughts were many and deep but ultimately could be summed up with one word… shit.

**[Switzerland, certain five star hotel]**

Young raven haired boy was sitting in a luxurious armchair. He was reading a considerably heavy tome on transfiguration of living creatures. Next to him was a table on top of which stood a tower of various books on all sorts of magic as well as a hot cup of cocoa. The snow storm outside was making it all that much cosier.

This is the live. Couple simple runes and muggles are compelled to trust me and believe me. No need to force anything and break their mind. Just a simple compulsion. Dear headmaster sure thought me something.

As great as it was to sightsee Europe and all its biggest wizarding centres; Rome, Paris, Frankfurt, Zaragoza etc. the enforcement of magical law is just too strict. How am I to use all the interesting tomes I acquired if I will be immediately located and apprehended. After studying a bit on various wizarding states all over the world I concluded that the best place to practice in peace will be any Caribbean island. First to be colonized the islands native magic and magical societies vacated the premises, meanwhile European wizards didn't follow muggle conquests and established pretty much no governments there. In other words you can do whatever you want. Naturally such freedom attracts lots of unsavoury characters, I can't get too wild.

Speaking of practicing interesting magic. Damn, transfiguring oneself sure is difficult. When I first encountered word metamorphomagus and learned what it means I just knew I MUST have this ability. I am not someone you could call emotional but when I found it can't be learned and you have to be born this way I almost cried.

"I may not be turning into other people but maybe an animal…" – said Harry as he looked at a book with an image of a man with claws on one hand, tail and half his face covered in fur.


	15. There and back again

**[Auror Academy]**

"So Albus, what's the emergency?"

"Emergency? I am just visiting my good old friend."

"And you rush here unannounced, meeting me during my work time, instead of dropping by afternoon so with can talk with a drink in hand? Come on Albus, it's me you are talking to."

"Alastor, there is indeed a minor matter that I would like your assistance with."

"What is it?"

Dumbledore leans in and whispers about Harrys disappearance.

"Damn it Albus, that's not a minor matter! Let's get Director Bones and organize search party." – said Moody while already making his way upstairs.

"Wait , I am certain Harry is unharmed. I asked you because I wanted to be discreet and I know that with your contacts and skill you can track little Harry and get me the location. Harrys most likely found himself some place near Diagon Alley after his relatives dropped him there last summer."

"How can you be certain he's unharmed."

"I am his magical guardian Alastor, I obviously have a way to check on his well-being."

"But not a way to tell where he is?" – asked Moody with doubtful tone.

"There are certain technical issues but trust me, he's fine. I just need to know where he is so I can take him back home. I already set the Dursleys straight." – declared Dumbledore while thinking about the silver tracking devices he made to monitor Harry. He's not entirely sure why most of them aren't responding, leaving him with just the knowledge of whether he's alive or not. Blood ward isn't responding because obviously Harrys not there to interact with it. The Cloak may have been too powerful to allow the tracker to stick. But I am not worried, Moody will no doubt check the Trace database and find Harry that way.

"I will see what I can do."

**[Martinique]**

"_Summum Protegat" _

White, tall, translucent wall stood in front of the raven haired boy for but a brief moment before collapsing and imploding. A shockwave sends the boy to the ground.

"Damn it!"

Only my third try and I a dying from exhaustion. I need to do something about my lack of pure power. I refuse to wait until after puberty to perform any relevant magic. There must be something about the storing of energy in one of the books I brought. Back to theory, I need a drink.

I step out of the rock formation I was practicing behind and check the surrounding for muggles. No one in sight I stroll down to the beach and take a walk by the water's edge. Couple hundred meters ahead there is the private beach of the resort I am staying at. Rich muggles are playing and relaxing in the distance.

Once I reach the resort I take a seat in my reserved spot a little away from the rest of the guests.

"Is there anything you need Mr Williams?" – asks the waitress who probably spotted me when I returned back.

"Some juice would be nice."

"At once, sir."

I browse my backpack searching for the relevant literature. Muggles see me opening a simple backpack but it's actually four times larger than perceived from the outside. It takes a fair amount of time before I grab the right tome.

Here it is _"Advanced Enchanting II: Metals and Minerals"_. It has to be here somewhere.

I browse the table of contents. What do we have here? Jewellery: Gold, Silver, Platinum. Nope, too fancy and it just seems so common seeing how every adult wizard in Diagon has half his fingers covered with rings. What's next. Gemstones Species: Alexandrite, Beryl, Bloodstone, Corundum etc. etc. That's a load of rocks right here. How do I pick the most efficient one for storing magic? I go through a couple first pages of Gems section and see the answer.

"_Gems ability to store magic is mostly based on the skill of the enchanter and not the stone itself. You need to imprint the process in which you want the gem to store power. There are basic methods like a simple rune circle which allows the stone a onetime charge of a marginal amount of magic. Just enough for one or two spells when your own core is exhausted. It's used by some magical law enforcers and mercenaries to get an edge in combat. There are also more complex methods that require a full ritual and what goes with it, the sacrifice. Majority of the most precious wizarding artefacts are crafted that way. The legend says that the famed Sword of Gryffindor was enchanted to absorb all magic it came in contact with. It's hard to estimate how complex the enchantment matrix had to be to grant the sword such a powerful and permanent ability."_

So instead of researching the gems I can just pick the one I like visually and then spend weeks if not months searching for a ritual that grants the desired effect?

"_Gemstone magical potential is measured not by the size, but by the crystal system. Hexagonal crystals are more suitable than the cubic ones. Which means that despite its worth, diamond isn't as good enchanting material as emerald or sapphire. "_

Lots of work ahead.

**[Headmasters Office, Hogwarts]**

"What have you found Alastor?

"I checked the Trace data and it's clear the kid has been staying in various hotels all over the Diagon. He have been doing a lots of magic, but Diagon is a Diagon so obviously guys at the department didn't give a shit. I had a few of my trusted colleagues ask about him and all the owners claim that some kid who introduced himself as Harry Williams has been staying over for a couple nights waiting for his guardians."

"Great, at which one is he staying over now?"

"That was a year ago. He wasn't seen around Diagon this summer. In fact there was no trace data that he was performing any magic anywhere in wizarding Britain. Sorry to break this to you but he might have left the islands."

"That's crazy. Where would he go?"

This is much worse than I expected. Why would he even think of leaving London? Going abroad is just ridiculous. He spent his whole live knowing nothing but a few streets in Little Whinging, he should be afraid and intimidated by the large world.

"You said he stayed with his muggle relatives until he got his letter and was made aware of magic. It's no wonder he wants to see the world now. I will ask about at international portkey spots and if that won't work I will have my people check the muggle flight records."

"Please do Alastor, things just got a lot more complicated."

**[Martinique, 2 weeks later]**

It's a middle of the night, about one o'clock. All the ingredients for the ritual are complete. I chose a moderately difficult enchantment matrix, because one, it would take a lot more time to prepare something grander, and two, I don't think I am able to take a life of another human being. In self-defence maybe but I won't hunt down some innocent person. I don't even need a ritual so powerful. What I hope to achieve is simply an additional source of power when my own is running low. The difficult part will be to make it not one time only charge but sort of a battery that can be replenished, a second core.

As for the sacrifice I had to pick a powerful magical animal. Being a perfectionist and wanting to get the best result possible I picked a XXXXX level dangerous creature, a dragon. Dragons are known to possess a massive amounts of pure magic and have their heartstrings used to craft an especially powerful wands. Of course I didn't go out hunting for one, I not retarded. I am in a lawless area of the magical world for a reason. One trip to the local wizard gathering, as calling them the office or any professional term would be an insult to the proper authorities, and I had a Chinese Fireball left crippled at the desired location. Those thugs sure did a number on this one. All limbs crushed, eyes destroyed and mouth left open and visibly mutilated, most likely to prevent it from spitting fire. Left in a perfect position for a coup de grace. It seems they bought my bullshit about being a rich spoiled brat wanting to 'slay a dragon'. If only they knew there was no 'rich influential father' they would most likely not just go away after I paid them with a very, very large sack of gold.

Finally for the gemstone, an emerald. Not much to say about it. It has a hexagonal crystal structure as recommended and what can I say, I like the colour. I had it fit with a simple silver chain that I will carry around my neck. No fancy rings or bracelets that people will spot the second they meet me.

For half an hour I run around the barely breathing dragon, drawing a circles and runes. When complete I leave the stone exactly in the middle which happened to be on the dragons head. I then cut my own hand and drip a considerable amount of blood at the stone. This will make sure it supplies magic only to me. How embarrassing would it be if someone took it from me and then kicked my ass. I quickly heal my hand and then start the ritual.

"_Aeris Hastam"_

An intermediate level spell that compresses air and launches it in the form of a spear penetrates the dragons upper mouth, reaching the brain and killing it instantly.

Bright light launches from the circle lines and there is some sort of substance escaping from all over the dragons corpse. It can be described as something between a smoke and water, neither a gas nor a liquid. It starts to swirl in the vicinity of the circle with the eye of the tornado being the emerald. I make a couple steps back as I feel like I am being pulled in. Thankfully it ends as suddenly as it started and I walk up to the stone. I pick it up and feel it's warmth and pulse, it feels alive.

Cracking sounds of apparitions distract me from admiring my work. No doubt the lightshow attracted the locals and seeing how locals are all thugs I have no intention of showing them the finishing product. Maybe they suspected I am up to something and were waiting hoping gold isn't the only thing they will get from me. No matter, I spin and disappear, leaving them to clean up the mess.

**[Headmasters Office, Hogwarts]**

"Alastor, I've been beginning to worry, we haven't talked for weeks. What kept you so occupied?"

"Search for Potter of course. I had a pan European trip of a lifetime."

"Excuse me?"

"My men found that the boy took a ferry to Calais and from then on we've been on a hunt."

"For two weeks?"

"Oh yes, we've found signs of Potter all over France then Germany then Italy then Spain. Through all of them he and subsequently we went the muggle way. Normally we would found a magical traces of all kind and apparate from track to track but he took his time. I even took his Trace signature and checked at every location but he seems to not be using his wand at all. My muggleborn subordinates went through so much muggle travel records and hotel logs even they got tired of the mugglecrap. Some of the pureblood guys ditched us saying that they have nothing against tracking villains, but so much effort to find a tourist is too much."

"If he wasn't using magic how did he managed to travel so extensively all alone?"

"I am not sure, it is weird though how he got himself registered to all those hotels as a lone child."

"I will be sure to ask him." – said headmaster deciding that he will have to use legilimency, things have gone too far. "Did you find him in the end?"

"Sorry to break this to you Albus but he skipped Europe altogether."

"Surely you jest?"

"I am afraid I am not. The tracks ended in the wizarding district of Lisbon. A trans-Atlantic portkey was used by a child matching Harrys description. All we know is that he's somewhere in the Caribbean. As you well know it's a barely monitored region and there is not much we can do from here on."

"Alastor, I know that's expecting a lot but please…"

"I took this mission and will see it to the end, I am going, don't worry."

"Thank you my friend."

**[Martinique, 2 days before the start of the school year]**

Time to gather my stuff, it's school time soon and I wasn't out shopping yet. There will no doubt be crowded at the Diagon but I have only myself to blame for staying here so long. Not like I regret that. I made a lot of progress in practical use of magic thanks to my new trinket. I tap my chest feeling the warm stone dangling from my neck.

The portkey spot is so packed I am glad I had a reservation. Who would have thought that so many people choose the lawless Caribbean's as their holiday destination. It's like a half of the wizarding world is up to something shady.

I squeeze myself towards the departure gate to London and am glad I send my belongings separately. After rubbing against wizards from every part of the planet I am finally at the gate. Here I hand the clerk a note and a small pouch of gold, as previously arranged. He lets me in while the crowd boos and makes all sort of disapproving gestures.

Now me and a small group of no doubt also a bribe givers wait for the portkey to arrive from London. It's a nightmare getting an approval for intercontinental travel, especially from a strict or more like anal state like Wizarding Britain, so there is only one object. Group goes from London here then from here to London, no more than ten people per port. I look back and see hundreds waiting, sorry bunch.

POP!

"Departure for London! Half a minute to jump! Touch the portkey!"

Portkey is an old wooded chair with 'London' crudely carved on the backrest. I approach it and grab the armrest. People who just arrived include a bunch of locals no doubt making a shopping trip for questionable goods. Some of them though seem very out of place. An old, mutilated grandpa with a fake eye and wooden leg. Next to him, two buff middle-aged guys in trench coats looking around as if inspecting everything and everyone. Aurors?

"Portkey off in 3, 2, 1…"

Just as we are about to get tossed across the globe my eyes meet the leaders. He's fake eye scans me intently and then there is a sign of recognition.

POP!

We land and I immediately get on my feet and leave the portkey area. My gut is telling me those people were there for me. It's time to use some new tricks.

I run across the street into the dark little alley between two shops. There I transform into my animal form. I am still new to this sensation so it takes quite some time but slowly I grow a beak and claws, get smaller till I feel as light as a feather. I take to the sky. Landing on the nearby balcony I aim my supreme eagle vision at the portkey area.

I see a group leaving with the portkey I used. A minute and if my instinct is right, three man will rush out in search of me.

I hear a commotion on the street level. Looks like an eagle perching itself on the first floor in the crowded area like Diagon Alley attracts a lot of attention. Even though I am just a small birdie I guess a raptor is a raptor. I lift off and ascend to the top of the building. Even with the considerable distance it feels like I am still in the portkey shop. I can spot a half inch wide stain on the clerks shirt.

POP!

"Harris, you go right down the main street, Allen you go left till the Cauldron, I will scan the shops."

Old, mutilated wizard proceeds to rudely open a door to the nearby apothecary and after one look inside closes it and moved to the next one. Meanwhile his two henchman kept pushing people all over the alley.

Now that they are running, their coats are shuffling behind them and I can see a characteristic auror badges pinned to their shirts.

What the hell do they want?

A black bird of prey with unnatural bright green eyes took off from the roof and into the distance.

**[Headmasters Office, Hogwarts]**

Flame bursts out of the fireplace and Alastor Moody tiredly strolls into the armchair in front of the headmasters desk.

"Alastor, you look terrible, what happened?"

"You will be glad to hear that Harry Potter is back in Britain."

"That's excellent, where is he?"

"No clue." – old auror sighed and sipped whiskey from the flask.

"I don't understand."

"After pulling some strings I finally got myself a portkey to that unruly islands. I even persuaded some friends to back me up. But the moment we landed I immediately spotted Potter using the portkey back to Britain. So we waited for the port back but when we got here he was already gone."

"Well, it's good that he's back and considering the timing he plans to continue his education at Hogwarts, but it's still vital to know where he is staying. Alastor, please could you…"

"Alright, Alright! Like you said the timing of his return points to him going back to Hogwarts and since he was out of the country whole summer he needs to do some shopping. I am on it."

"Thank you."


	16. Last day visit

**[Diagon Alley, 1 day before the start of the school]**

Flourish and Blotts. I've been sitting here for an hour scanning through "supposedly" our new school course books and even after all this time I can't seem to find any actual knowledge in them. There are mentions of spells but without instruction how to perform them. There are mentions of creatures but without detailed descriptions other than "really big and scary". This is just a fantasy novel not a textbook. Written by Gilderoy Lockhart.

It just so happens that Mr Lockhart will be signing his autobiography right here any moment now. Normally I would ignore or outright avoid such an events as I am allergic to loud suffocating crowds. Look at all those people, or more precisely women queuing, squealing, screeching, shuffling around, stumbling over everything, what a chaos. All bookstores should impose the exact same rules as libraries. That means shut it! Back to Lockhart, I am curious what kind of person he is, we are to learn so much from his works this year.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you the one and only Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Total pandemonium broke out, the volume rose beyond tolerable levels even by normal standards and flashes of cameras are threatening to blind me. I am glad to be upstairs observing from above.

From beyond the doors situated behind the counter, a tall blond man makes his way to greet the crowd. He's wearing a flamboyant robe but in comparison to what I've seen already the colours do not clash in a ridiculous fashion. When he stops, the crowd grows silent and the celebrity scans them with a confident smile.

Hmm, looks formidable, sort of. Maybe there is more to those books then mediocre adventure stories. Maybe whoever picks the textbooks at Hogwarts knows what he's doing. Maybe…

"Welcome everyone! I am pleased to see so many want to learn more about… _the Magical Me._" – he says the last part in the most annoying fashion while holding said book like an expert marketer.

Maybe not…

I am about to opt out from buying the books and leave to do something more productive when I hear that the author have something more to say.

"I have an important announcement to make. I delayed talking about this before it was absolutely certain, but today I am would like to inform all the students and parents that I have taken the position of the Defence against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

No fucking way.

Crowd started applauding and another salve of flashes illuminated the store.

Well, good most of my knowledge comes from outside of the curriculum. I walked up to the stairs as far from the crowd as possible. Before making even a step down I saw a familiar bunch of redheads. Next to them a familiar silver haired boy accompanied by similarly looking man, presumably his father.

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry, all those raids, I hope they are paying you overtime." – older Malfoy takes a book from a cauldron in which a little redheaded girl kept it. He examines its tattered cover. "Obviously not. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard." – Mr Weasley makes a step forward.

"Obviously." – responds Mr Malfoy making his own step forward as if recognizing a challenge.

"Arthur calm down." – old man with a fake eye joins the commotion, he speaks with a tone as if he was greeting a friend. "You too Malfoy." – this time his voice sounds harsher and he glares at the silver haired man.

Malfoy stays silent for a second and then speaks again as if Moody didn't interrupt at all.

"You should start thinking more about what's good for your family and not so much about what's good for muggles. Embarrassing your children by making them go to school with this," – he lifts a book he kept holding in his hand – "what sort of father are you?"

"My conscience is clear Lucius." – said Arthur Weasley staring straight in Malfoys eyes. All gathered heard this and it became silent in this corner of the store.

"I am not sure what you are talking about." – responded Malfoy glancing at the legendary auror standing next to him. "We wasted enough time on the likes of your family, let's go Draco, you wanted a new broom right?" – he threw the book into the little girls cauldron and left with his son.

Curious, he grabbed one book and left two. I may be further back but my vision doesn't lie, especially after gaining an animagi form.

"Alastor, long time no see. What brings you here?"

"Dumbledore has a problem with one of his students, I am sure you are aware."

"You are searching for Harry?" – asked Molly forgetting about unpleasant situation with Malfoy and instead activating her maternal instincts.

"I searched for half the summer to no avail, but I won't be looking for him anymore."

"What? You can't give up!"

"I am not giving up, I simple finished searching."

Oh shit. I make a move backwards trying to hide behind some shelf but before I managed to accomplish that.

"Come here young man!" – harsh voice clearly directed at me.

I step down but I do not plan to be ordered around.

"What can I do for you Mr?"

"Alastor Moody. I hoped we could chat for a moment, if you aren't too busy. I know you have a tight schedule."

Before me and Moody could start our little game the Weasley family expressed themselves.

"Harry! Are you safe? Where have you been all this time." – Arthur

"Harry! Are you injured? Those terrible muggle, how could they abandon you like that." – Molly

Ron and Percy waited for answers, after all every day since the trip to the Dursleys they have been hearing about 'poor Harry' being in great distress and in dire need of help. Ginny just stared at her childhood hero, standing right in front of her.

"Hey Harry." – said one twin.

"Had a good break?" – adds the other.

"Pretty good."

Everybody gave the twins confused look.

I just gave everyone a slight head tilt.

"Let's go auror Moody, I have no intention of chatting while standing here."

I moved towards the entrance.

* * *

We walk a minute or two till we reached an outdoor café. I picked the spot near the corner, just a couple steps away from the side street.

"So what happened kid? I understand wanting to take a break, preferably somewhere nice, but there is a limit to how far and to how many places one can travel to. We've been looking for you for almost a month."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You just disappeared, who knows what might have happened to you."

"On what basis did you conclude that I disappeared, I doubt my relatives reported me missing? And no, there is no limit on where you can travel, it's really none of anyone's business what I do in my free time. Why have you searched for me?"

"You may be able to handle yourself but you are still a twelve year old child. Your magical guardian informed me of your disappearance."

"My who?"

"Albus Dumbledore is your guardian in the wizarding world, surely you know that. When… Voldemort killed James and Lily, Albus took upon himself to take care of you. How do you think he felt when you just vanished?"

"No, Albus Dumbledore is someone I first saw during the opening feast at Hogwarts and talked with briefly only once. The only decisions he has in my live are the ones related to education."

"Wait a minute… but the tracker… Ministry… wait…"

"You seem to have a lot on your mind auror Moody. I still have some stuff to buy so goodbye."

I stand up and make a step in the direction leading to the side street.

"And by the way, I never saw anybody looking in my direction in Flourish and Blotts, and if I didn't see you it's certain you didn't see me. So how did you do it?"

"My sight is enhanced of course, I can see through a bunch of bookshelves." – responds Moody who is clearly still focusing more on the fact that Dumbledore might have lied to him.

Magical sight, interesting. I make another couple steps and I am already behind the corner.

"Potter, I need to know where you are staying." - Moody says while turning around.

"Harry?"

He quickly stands up and runs towards the side street but when he gets there no one's there.

"Shit."

**[Further down the Alley]**

I cross the threshold of Gringotts. Need to stock up on galleons after spending most of it on the dragon... not something said every day. Most people already took out their gold in the morning and are in the middle of shopping right now so there is plenty unoccupied goblins to talk to.

"Good day." – I greet the goblin behind the counter closest to the entrance to the underground vault complex. Then I just present my key.

Goblin not only complies with my lack of social interaction but seems to be happy I got right to business. We get on the cart and ride down in a comfortable silence.

Instead of using a sack like I did previously I got myself a small strong box that can be compressed up to four times. There are of course much more complex minimizing charms and magics in general but they require more complex methods to create which makes them unstable or even imposes limits to what you can store in them. For me a solid four times compression is all I need, I can easily put it in the pocket.

After we returned from the underground I was about to leave when someone called out to me.

"Harry!"

I turned around and saw a bushy haired girl speeding my way.

"Hi Hermi…"

Before I finished my greeting I get slapped with a mop of brown hair in the face and my lungs are threatening to collapse.

"Calm down Hermione." – I say calmly.

"Harry, I've been so worried, all the letters I send you got turned back. Where were you?"

"Holiday abroad. You know, official post-owls are designated to operate only in Britain, you need to ask for international delivery and then state exactly which country you want to send a letter to. It's more convenient to buy yourself an owl or look for other methods of delivery. Wizards prefer owls but it's not the sole option."

"I see… wait, I sent a letter every week, were you abroad all summer!?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"A friend of yours dear?" – said a brown haired woman behind Hermione.

"Mom, this is Harry Potter, Harry, my parents."

"Nice to meet you." – I respond while putting on my 'what a polite little young man' smile.

"Heard a lot about you Harry, a tonne in fact." – said Hermione's father not very enthusiastically, forced smile on his face.

"Darling!" – intervened Mrs Granger giving her husband a glare. She then gave Hermione a slight push forward and smiled.

"Did you just arrive in Diagon Alley Harry, we could shop together?" – asked Hermione with a blush on her face trying to avoid talking about what she told her parents about me. And if it's anything I read from her mind last year I am not keen on discussing it either.

"Sorry Hermione, I already bought all the equipment from the list, now I was just stoking on some spending money."

Yes I already bought all the necessary equipment, but there are still some things I need to pick up that I don't need a company when acquiring.

"Speeding money? But we can't visit Hogsmeade till third year."

"Who knows when you might need some change."

"I see, I hoped we could discuss our new course books, they are almost all from one author. He must be amazing."

"In a way he is, you can see for yourself if you hurry. Lockhart is signing books in Flourish and Blotts."

"Really!"

"Yes and even if you can't catch him it doesn't matter, as we will be seeing him almost every day for the entire school year."

Hermione paused for a fraction of a second analysing what I just told her.

"New Defence Professor! Oh my god, we will learn so much!"

"I am not so sure about that but it will certainly be interesting. See you in the Hogwarts Express Hermione. Mr and Mrs Granger." – I nod politely and continue my way down the Gringotts stairs.

* * *

I make way to an obscure apothecary that not many venture into, preferring bigger, cleaner and generally more inviting places to get their ingredients from. I already tried to get questionable materials in a more popular locations but they either didn't have them or asked why I need them. Why can't they mind their own business?

I enter the shop. It's cramped, with the shelves being dangerously close to each other, it's a little dusty, light is poor but on the bright side there is barely anybody here. Shopkeeper at the counter, old witch near the oils and creams section, some hooded figure examining jarred animal entrails and that's it. Without any interruptions I start browsing various grasses and weeds. I aim to get material to prepare sort of an incense that would help me while studying. In Portugal I encountered various types of substances that when burned released a gas which stimulated the brain and provided a plethora of boosts. Portuguese brought it from India when the exploration era started. Many magics got imported to Europe from Asia.

The grass I am looking for is referred to as Jasminum multiflorum by muggles, but the wizarding version is grown using the secret methods passed on exclusively by the word of mouth among Indian wizarding families. I have no choice but to pay for it. It has an effect of significantly improving focus which subsequently helps to memorise almost everything you in any way perceive, be it reading or viewing.

I scan the shelves for about ten minutes. Here we go, a couple dusty bags are lying in the corner. Clearly British wizards aren't interested in the subject. Or maybe it's the price that keeps them away, two galleons per bag. Steep but worth it, I take two. I grab some eucalyptus leaves on my way to the counter, according to the recipe it improves respiratory system.

"I will take this." – I put everything on the counter.

"Four galleons one sickle." – states the shopkeeper in a monotonous voice.

Sweet, no questions asked.

"What do we have here Potter, drugs at your age." – a familiar voice behind me leans over my head and scans my purchases.

"Do **you** see something illegal here?" – I ask while waving my hand over the bags.

Snape gives me his typical scowl and then just stares at my face. What is this about?

Suddenly my memories from my holiday trip are being pulled to the surface. This asshole is reading my mind. Fuck you Severus, I can just counter attack and… wait I can't let him know that I can use this skill. I go with the flow of the potion masters invasion and stealthily start selecting insignificant memories I can let people see and hide my 'magic study' centred memories. As a result I present him myself walking around to the train, to bus, going down the street and generally just pointless traveling from point A to B. Then I casually ask.

"Nothing to say?"

"Mind your tongue Potter." – he turns around and goes back to browsing through some jars.

I give the money to confused shopkeeper and walk out of the shop.

* * *

I have nothing more to do here other then maybe eat something. Damn I am hungry. There was this restaurant halfway through the Diagon for people wanting some privacy. Privacy is something I find worth investing in. I met so many familiar faces today I really don't want to be bothered anymore.

Approaching the entrance to 'Avalon' the doorman spots me. He doesn't care about my age as many rich spoiled kids visit the place and it would be bad to turn away a child of some important official or celebrity. Instead he checks my appearance to make sure I am said spoiled rich kid.

He sees my silky, pure black cloak, bound up front with an elegant silver link. Then checks my black leather oxfords. As I am couple steps away he looks at my face then at my hairstyle. My hair short but still long enough to style them in some manner. I comb them neatly and part the to fall on the side with the scar.

"Welcome young sir."

As I enter, there is a sharply dressed woman with an organizer in hand waiting to take my outer garment. She looks behind me.

"Table for one?"

"Yes, somewhere high and quiet."

"Of course sir, please follow."

We go through a lavish hall. We pass by quests, some pairs, some families till we reach the platform. It's sort of like a muggle elevator but instead of being noisy and taking up space it's just a decorated disk going up and down magically. We slowly rise and I can see each floor we pass, filled with people, mostly families. Note to myself, next year get shopping done well before last possible day.

We step of the platform at last, fourth floor and I am led to the corner table isolated with an elegant wooden screen. I am a step away from sitting down and relaxing when it happens.

"My, Harry, what a surprise."

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Worst possible person I could encounter made her appearance. The nosiest, least fooled by my act and curious about my every step.

"Lisa, what a surprise indeed." – I force a smile.

She obviously catches on to my act as I see her own smile turn into a playful smirk as if she found a new game to play.

"Lisa, who are you talking t… Harry?"

Two familiar girls enter the scene.

"Good evening Padma, Sue."

I make a move forward and take a look at their table. Sitting there are also Padma's sister Parvati and her friend also from Gryffindor. Next to them is a girl I see with Draco a lot, Pansy was it? And on the far side, my roommate Anthony, what's he doing here?

"Want to join us Harry, or are you waiting for someone?" – proposes Lisa.

"I don't want to ruin your girls night out."

"Oi!" – protested Anthony.

"There is no such thing. Our parents are a floor below, talking about boring stuff so we got ourselves our own table." – stated Sue.

"I see."

"Sit down then." – Lisa approached me from behind cutting my way out.

I relent and sit beside Anthony only to sigh when Turpin sits on my other side still wearing that mischievous smile. Minutes later the waitresses appear with my order and everyone starts talking amongst themselves leaving me relatively unmolested. Inevitably though.

"Harry, I've been wondering why you haven't answered my letter. I know you aren't the 'party' type but a simple refusal would be welcomed." – said Anthony quietly.

"Not sure what you are talking about."

"I send you an invitation to my births day party."

"Let me guess, you used an public owl post and not your own owl?"

"It was a lot of invitations… wait, how did you know?"

"I was out of the country, didn't get much post."

"That explains a lot. Terry asked me if I got anything from you."

"So you've been abroad Harry." – said Lisa unnecessarily loud, gathering everyone's attention. Damn you woman.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"France."

"I somehow doubt that seeing how my owl returned back with the letters untouched. If you stayed in France he would reach you no problem. Logical assumption is that you moved around a lot to the point when the owl couldn't track you."

"I might have been in a few more places."

"Few? All of my letters failed to reach you."

"How many did you sent?"

"Eee… c-couple." – she blushed slightly and cut the eye contact.

"What were you doing abroad Harry?" – continued Padma.

"Just sightseeing."

All the ravens at the table rolled their eyes while non-ravens observed the situation in confusion.

After that I decided to participate in the conversation to a degree when I can control my housemates from spouting unnecessary stuff. Elbowing Anthony when he asked who I am with in the Alley. Sending stinging hex at Lisa when she tried to discuss some questionable book she saw me reading at Hogwarts. Unfortunately the weird ravenclaw interactions were noticed.

"You know Potter, you are completely different from what I expected." – Pansy said out of nowhere and after looking around I saw Gryffindor girls nodding.

"I am not sure what you mean?"

"I thought you were a nerd who was popular in ravenclaw thanks to good grades and previously acquired fame." – she takes a glance at my forehead.

Good, good, Harry Potter is just some nerd hiding behind a book, nothing special.

"But now that I see you and your housemates up close you are more of a leader, in charge of the first years."

Shit.

"There is a certain distance when they speak to you as if they naturally perceive you above them. After all if a normal friend ignored you all summer you would get angry. They instead prodded you about it with no demands of an apology and backed off without clear answers."

Entire table was quiet waiting for my response.

"You are overanalysing it, they just know I value my privacy."

She smirks and says.

"I am a Slytherin, recognizing the social machinations between people is mandatory skill if you wish to survive. People tiptoe around you Potter, that sort of respect is just a step away from fear."

Nobody said anything, as if to prove Parkinson right. I need to release the tension. To my right Turpin was sitting with a half-smile as if holding back from a full blown laughter. If I recall correctly the time when I read her mind, she was always annoyed when I was hiding things from everyone as she didn't see any point to it. Now that her actions led to people seeing part of a true me she must be so proud. This gives me an idea though.

"Oh, how I wish you were right and this nosy kid would stop pestering me so." – I say this while looking at Lisa after which I comically poke her in the forehead.

She laughs and others smile as well.

"I will warn Daphne, just in case." – said Pansy giving me a knowing smile. She didn't bought it.

"How is Greengrass involved?"

"I am sure you noticed how upset she was when the exam results were posted. She went as far as to declare she will duel you and kick your ass."

"Hahaha!" – Lisa laughs and I can see that all my housemates look amused.

Please stop, you are giving her exactly what she wants.

"I hope you can persuade her not to do it. I'd rather not get hurt."

"Hahahahaha!" – now every raven is laughing out loud.

"They seem quite confident in you." – says Pansy.

"Come on Harry, you will finally show us what you learned camping in the library all year long." – taunts Lisa.

I tilt my head slightly showing her my 'just stop already' face.

After a couple minutes of social manoeuvring I manage to calm those idiots down and change the topic but the damage has been done.

After I ate I excused myself and left the restaurant. I have no intention of waiting for their parents to pick them up and inevitably talk with the Boy-Who-Lived.

I apparate to the alley behind the hotel I am staying at and make my way upstairs.

Tomorrow the school starts anew. Hopefully no freak occurrences will happen and no monsters will show up. I thought back to the troll and three headed dog, what worse could prowl Hogwarts next?


	17. Back to school

Little after 10 am I apparate directly to the Platform 9 ¾. I arrive in the most distant spot of the apparition point. On top of that I am fully cloaked with a hood and everything. After scanning the platform it turns out that my subterfuge was pointless because there is barely anyone present. A couple parent-student pairs occupying the corners and some station workers.

I make my way to the locomotive. As I walk by the sound of my shoes hitting the stone echoes through the station. People give me a glance but nothing more. Either because none of the student who already arrived are young, overexcited children or because they haven't picked up who I am. No matter, I step into the second carriage. I opted out of the first as no doubt there are special compartments for 'privileged' students there, it's only logical, prefects and the likes.

I entered the very first compartment. I will not shut myself in like the last year, my classmates will realize it's me instantly. Damn them for getting to know me so well in just a year. Half of the students I know are nosy as hell, if this keeps up I will be Hogwarts celebrity entirely on my own right, no dark lord slaying bonuses. Sigh. Still I won't make it easy for anyone to take the seats. With one motion I removed my cloak and threw it on the opposite set of seats. Next I added my light backpack onto the pile. My heavy luggage sent ahead obviously. Taking some books out of the backpack I made it even messier. That done I laid down on the seats to my right making all the space in the compartment occupied.

While I laid there relaxing with my eyes closed I thought of various magics I either learned or began to study. Amazing how I spent entire summer working almost every day to at least master the most important, most practical stuff and I still have so much to do. Just yesterday that Moody guy mentioned a magically enhanced sight. I already sort of have superior vision thanks to my animagi form but that's only the distance and focus on detail. That guy can see through walls, and if he can see through walls what other 'modes' does he have? Night vision? Heat vision? There is some research and rituals ahead of you Mr Potter.

While I contemplated my magical growth the platform began to fill. Nobody entered the train yet but the sounds of apparations kept increasing in frequency. The excited voices began blending into one clamour. With a wave of my hand I made the window shut. Soon the hundreds of students began entering the train and I could feel a slight shaking from jumps onto the steps to the carriages and of course from trunks hitting said steps.

My choice of compartments turned out well, very well. Most of the lower years must have boarded the train further away since only the older students passed by my compartment. On top of that it was just a few of them. I correctly suspected that older years already know exactly where they want to seat and don't jerk around aimlessly opening every compartment just for the sake of it. The only problem is that some fifth, maybe sixth years might decide to ask what a kid is doing in 'their' compartment. Hopefully people here have manners. I look at the mess on the opposite seats. I am not one of them.

As if I jinxed it, the doors open and two older girls make one step into my compartment.

"What are you doing here little guy?" – says a tall blonde with a friendly smile. She's dressed in a fashionable muggle clothes but there are clear signs of magic modifications. Half-blood at least.

"Kids go further back." – a shorter, brown haired witch adds. She's in casual wizarding clothes, a pureblood.

"I am comfortable right here." – I respond without standing up or even bothering with eye contact.

"You think you are special? Don't make me prove you otherwise." – a shorter witch continues and takes out her wand.

"Calm down." – the taller girl grabs her friends hand and lowers it.

"Special… hmm. Some would say so." – I put my legs back on the ground and take a sitting position. I face them and activate my friendly expression.

""Potter?!""

"Harry?" – a voice behind the doors draws everyone attention. Blonde haired boy is standing frozen staring at two older students of which one already drew her wand.

"Let's go." – the taller girl leaves and pulls the other one with her.

"What the hell happened?" – asks Anthony.

"Debate about Hogwarts Express sitting arrangements."

"Whatever." – he shakes his head. "I will call the rest. Why are you so far up front anyway?"

"Hogwarts Express sitting arrangements."

My roommate sighs and leaves to fetch an entire compartment-full of second year ravens.

* * *

As night falls we reach the Hogsmeade station. The journey was mostly talks about recent wizarding events, which I am not interested in and what we were doing during break, which I can't really talk about.

"Firsties here!" – screams Hagrid the giant.

Thankfully instead of a cruise in a tiny boats we got to ride a carriage pulled by invisible horses, or at least that's my assumption. Nobody is bothered by them so I don't even ask.

I walk up to the closest one and hop in first. Turning around I am about to show how chivalrous I am and outstretch my hand to the ladies, only to see Terry try to get in.

"My lady?" – I ask amused.

"Eh? Ohh!"

Terry realizes what's what and moves away from the entrance, muffled laughter in the background.

I lift Padme into the carriage. Then Sue. Then Lisa grabs my hand and in her usual manner tries to play with me.

"Mr Potter." – she grabs a side of her robe and lifts it slightly while bending her knee a little. Then in the same motion she makes a step to enter, but thanks to her 'classy moves' she hits the step with the tip of her shoe and starts falling head first into my stomach. I, in unusual for me show of dexterity make a step out of the carriage onto the step she missed and hug her torso. We finish with me falling backwards on my ass while she's embracing me, her head on my chest.

Everyone is looking at us with annoying smirks on their faces.

"Ms Turpin, are you alright?"

"Y-yes… t-thanks." – she lifts herself of me, her face full red and avoiding eye contact.

"You deserved that you know that?"

"Haha… sorry" – still avoiding looking at me she tries to take a sit but when she puts her weight on the foot she just hit she winces and falls backwards… at me.

I fall on the sit behind me, with her now being on my lap.

"If you need some space we can…" – Padme tries to tease but I give her the glare which apparently everyone finds amusing, the irritating smirking intensifies.

Terry and Anthony hop on and one of them whistles.

"You staying like that?"

"Lisa?" – I tilt my head to face her.

She stands up and move to the seat on the opposite side next to the girls while mumbling something between 'alright' and 'sorry'.

The carriage moves as soon as we close the doors. It travels up the hilly road in the direction of the castle.

* * *

All the students except the first years were sitting in the great hall and waiting for the sorting ceremony to start. New students followed professor McGonagall towards the teachers table. There, exactly like a year before, she puts an old hat on the stool and makes a step backwards. The hat then shocks the newcomers by singing a song about the founders and qualities needed for each house.

I looked at the ceremony only briefly, scanning the first years for someone interesting. Not much in that department. Some blonde with weird accessories and another redhead, a girl this time, Weasley obviously and Gryffindor obviously.

"Harry, she's looking." – said Terry next to me.

"What?" – I ask completely oblivious to what he mean by that.

"New Weasley." – he rudely points the finger in the direction of the girl. She's being seated at the lions table by her brothers.

"Don't point." – I slap his hand.

I observe for a moment and my and her eyes meet. She immediately turns around. Instead the twins look at me and make a conspiring bow which I return but with an annoyed grimace.

Since I am looking in the Gryffindors direction, Hermione gets a waving fit. I make a wave combined with a 'please, get your hands down' signal. Anthony playfully elbows me with a smirk on his face. I retaliate with a stealthy stinging hex under the table which causes him to jump and slip backwards off the bench. I act like nothing happened while laughter resonates at the ravens table.

Finally the food appears, delicacies of all kinds. Now we are talking.

After the feast we move out of the hall and all but the first years move towards their respective dormitories. Slytherins go downstairs, Hufflepuffs take the corridor left and Gryffindors have to climb like we do but on a different staircase. If I ever get bored I think I will find all the houses locations, I am mildly curious.

We finish climbing the narrow spiral steps which are the final part of our journey. Only a couple upperclassmen got there before us. They knock and the first riddle of the year is upon us.

"What tastes better then it smells?"

"A tongue" – now that's pathetic. I move past other students and enter the common room.

"Nice one." – older student praises me.

"Sure."

Are you are really impressed by this, which makes you an idiot or are you insulting me by implying that it was a challenge for me. I should have ignored you but I would rather avoid looking like a dick.

It's time to sleep. Long year ahead of me. Hopefully peaceful and productive.


	18. Troubles on the horizon

Great hall is filled with conversations about our new Defence professor. It's usually loud but this is something else. Girls giggle about some article in a Witch Weekly magazine.

"He's so amazing! And hot!"

Meanwhile boys get their hopes up thinking that they will learn something this year.

"We should already have basic duelling spells covered! Fucking Quirrel."

Well, comparing Quirrel to Lockhart isn't fair. They are both useless but for completely different reasons. Lockhart's a showman while Quirrel was a possessed monstrosity.

No point in me saying anything, their bubbles will burst quickly after the first lesson. At least I think they are smart enough to notice that they are getting nothing out of the class.

Maybe I am too hard on Lockhart? I didn't see him perform any magic. Just because it's unlikely he beat a werewolf barehanded doesn't mean he can't cast expelliarmus.

"Here are your schedules."

Professor Flitwick hands me one and moves on. First lesson of the day – Defence against the Dark Arts. Heh.

* * *

"Welcome everyone! I am sure you know me already, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League, five time winner of the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award."

He paused no doubt to bask in applause. Girls clapped enthusiastically while boys just hit their hands against each other twice or trice.

"I see you bought my books, let's see how well you studied them. We will start with a little quiz." – loud groan could be heard from pretty much everyone.

He handed a stack of tests to the front rows and it got passed all the way up to my row, the last one.

I looked at the paper and saw something that completely convinced me of our new professor stupidity. Before I was ninety percent sure but now it's full hundred.

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

It went up to number fifty four.

All my being wanted to write a ridiculously sarcastic slash inflammatory answer to every question, but in a show of great restraint, must be the occlumency, I copied most answers from the girl in the row ahead.

After a little under half an hour later he collected the papers and quickly scanned through them.

"Tut, tut, tut – not many of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac, I said so in _Year with the Yeti_."

He scanned the class trying to look like an actual teacher but since his 'accusations' are so stupid nobody really feels intimidated.

"And some of you need to read _Wandering with Werewolves_ more carefully, I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be a harmony between all magical and non-magical peoples – though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He laughs but class just stares not sure what to do. Come on Lockhart, adults laugh cause they know the underlying purpose of a shitty joke like that, easing the atmosphere. Most of this class doesn't even know what the atmosphere is.

"…but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions."

You disappoint me Hermione.

"Where is Miss Granger!"

Hermione lifted her hand and Lockhart smiled at her.

"Excellent, ten points for Gryffindor."

She looked genuinely proud. Oh boy, should I even bother enlightening her. I might be forced if she approach me in the library to 'study' 'professor' Lockhart's 'books'.

"Now. My job is to teach you about the darkest of magics and creatures you might encounter." – the room darkened as he extinguished a couple torches. Trying to build up atmosphere to make himself look more competent. Smart. "I am a man of action, as you already know I battled hundreds of dark creatures and fought dozens of dark witches and wizards. Therefore I will get straight to business, no playing around. I will tell you what to do when you encounter…" – he stopped dramatically.

"…a Werewolf."

Entire class gasped and started whispering among themselves. After a moment Hermione asked.

"But Werewolves are one of the highest level dark creatures that are studied in the OWL year."

"I know." – he replied with mysterious tone while standing in one of the least illuminated spots in the classroom.

Hermione and most of the female crowd looked at him with even bigger admiration. They are buying it all, Jesus, I am getting second hand embarrassment here, wake up people. Damn it all, I will just sleep through this.

I was already laying my head on the desk when he called me.

"Mr Potter."

WHY?!

"Yes."

"I would like you to help me with the presentation. It makes it easier to absorb knowledge."

FUCK!

"Of course professor."

I gracefully strode down to Lockhart and was now standing in front of everyone. Some of the guys gave me a 'to bad mate' gestures to which I responded with 'shit happens' arms shrug.

"Now, as you all read, during one of my adventures I found myself face to face with a werewolf…" – dramatic pause. "…and WITHOUT a wand." – tadadadam.

Girls gasped with terror.

"Thanks to my mastery of martial arts I managed to wrestle the beast down and tie it up with pieces of my clothes. I had to improvise. Harry, I will play the role of the werewolf and you will have the privilege of portraying me. You have your wand but remember, I , the wolf, am just a meter away. What do you do?!" – he quickly started pacing around me and waving his hands like I am a fire and he's doing the dance to please the gods.

Without further ado I said _Expulso_ while pointing my wand at his centre of mass. He catapulted across the podium and landed on top of the desk. Said desk then fell apart in comedic fashion.

Girls were at lack of words while boys looked as if it was Christmas and they received the exact present they dreamt of.

"That was quite something Harry." – Lockhart picked himself up, I could see that his hip bone is hurting but he's ignoring it. He smiles towards the class as to signalize that everything's fine but I can see annoyance creeping up on his celebrity mask. "…but in my book I described that you have to tie the wolfman up and expected you to do just that. It seems like you didn't study the books, I am sorry to say this but unless you give me a proper explanation I will have to assign a detention."

"Professor, the werewolves are physically strong creatures, but there are many stronger than them which were put in a category lower in the Ministry classifications of how dangerous the creature is, a phoenix or a sphinx for example."

"Yes." – answers Lockhart.

"The reason werewolves are so dangerous is the curse they spread when they bite you."

"Yes."

"So when I was being attacked by your very convincing werewolf act, I decided that when in a close combat with werewolf the best move is to stop being in a close combat with werewolf and removed the creature from my close proximity. I am not as heroic as you professor and I put my wellbeing above that of the villagers. May they rest in peace."

"Well I am indeed heroic, and what you said is logical but…"

"Good."

I stroll back to my seat. Lockhart talked about werewolves for the rest of the class but there was no more presentations.

* * *

"That was so awesome!" – stated Anthony.

"Absolutely brilliant, I wish I had the balls to blow the teacher across the room, imagine Snape rolling in the air and landing in a cauldron." – added Terry, everyone laughed.

We were sitting in the great hall, eating launch. The 'werewolf fight' was spreading across the school like wildfire.

"Harry, your admirer is staring again." – whispered Terry.

I look at the Weasley girl and she immediately looks away. This is getting annoying, how shy can you be. At least smile or nod so it's not awkward when we actually talk.

"What do you think about redheads, Harry?" – asks Lisa teasingly.

You never learn do you.

"I like long haired brunettes. Deep silky pure black is very arousing." – I say this with completely straight face looking her in the eyes.

Lisa, a girl with a long raven black hair blushes and looks away while mumbling 'is that so'. Everyone laughs but doesn't comment, they got used to this sort of game we play.

* * *

It's midnight. Being out after curfew is when I am truly free. I have this castle all to myself, or at least it feels like it.

Like usual I go in the direction of the library, hoping to find some light reading about sight alteration. A ritual, spell, rune, anything really that would get me started on that 'mage vision' thing.

On the first floor, little away from the entrance to the castle I spot a small figure. In my full stealth set up I speed up to catch to the figure. When I finally reach the same floor and am dozen of meters away, the cloaked child stops. Why would you stop in the middle of the empty corridor.

With one quick motion the child turns around one hundred and eighty degrees. Her eyes red as blood and glowing. Yes, her. Ginny fucking Weasley looks at me with the most intimidating stare a child that small can possibly throw.

Wait, she can't possibly see me.

"Who?" – she utters in a manner that spells 'I will kill you but skin you first'.

NOPE!

I turn around and rush up the stairs. After climbing three floors I look behind me and exhale with relief seeing that nobody followed me.

Let's think. Weasley girl. Red eyes. She said 'who?' not 'harry?'.

Conclusion: She have some form of mage sight that can detect me based on something other than senses. Possibly her vision detects or perceives spells, runes and other active magic. That means that she only knew that somebody was there but no clue as to who. Good. I am save.

Another conclusion is: This girl is creepy. I thought I was working ahead but she's been here for a day and is already making me shit my pants. Spooked me like it's a fucking exorcist or something. Next it will turn out she's possessed by a demon and we will talk about my mother.


	19. Great sportsman

"Wake up!"

I feel a stabbing sensation in my side. At first I think about cursing whoever dares to disturb my sleep but then I think it through. It's Saturday. No way my roommates would be so inconsiderate as to wake me up at approximately 7am on the fucking Saturday.

"Wake up Harry!"

A voice matching Anthony's is delivered from a couple inches away from my head. That's it, you're dead.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!"

In a quick motion I remove the duvet and stand up. I am face to face with the insolent prick.

All my roommates are already fully dressed and some went as far as to wear some sort of padding on their knees. They stand there staring at me and acting like I am the weird one here.

"It's the quidditch try-outs day mate. You forgot?" – Terry spelt it to me like I am some dangerous animal and he's trying to appease me.

"That's not a reason to wake me up in the middle of the night." – I respond as a matter of fact.

"It is a reason to wake up early. We are second years. The way try-outs go we will only get couple minutes to show that we can fly decently and then captain will move on to the upper years for actual players. The chances of getting on the team are slim so we need all the extra time we can get." – explained Anthony.

"Go then. I will be there soon."

"Just don't go right back to bed. Remember you have to at least try. You may not care about the sport but you owe it to the house. If you don't show up and later people find out you are a good flyer they will pester you about it FOREVER."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Half an hour later I am strolling onto the field. I took a shower and prioritized getting a sandwich from the kitchens before coming here.

I move up to the ravenclaw gathering. Other houses have their own try-outs at the different corners of the stadium.

Scanning the group I spot my roommates. They don't look to happy.

"What happened, you look like you already failed? Is the event over?"

They look at me and watch with annoyance as I am devouring a delicious sandwich.

"No, but captain didn't look to enthusiastic when we were done flying. Just said 'wait over there'."

"My condolences, maybe next year."

We spend next half an hour watching third and fourth years assaulting the goalposts. Captain is the goalkeeper. Must be reassuring having the most responsible position be filled by the boss. Imagine being the goalkeeper and fucking up only to have some upper year shit on you for your incompetence. Buried in stress up the eyeballs.

According to what I hear the positions we need filled are two chasers and a reserve seeker. Chasers graduated so any decent player will do. The position of the seeker is quite shaky. They claim they need reserve seeker but I can see the nervous glances among the regulars when the subject comes up. One of the advantages of legilimency is ability to interpret how people feel almost instantly after one glance at their face. The way it works is simple. After mind invader spends a lot of time manoeuvring around and interpreting complex sets of memories and thoughts the basic feelings and instincts become just too simple to even contemplate. They just register, might as well have 'worried' written on the forehead. Back to the seeker position. It's clear that this Cho girl isn't the strongest link. The team would just love someone to dazzle them with a mad seeking skills.

"Potter!"

A shout disturbs my train of thoughts.

"Yes?" – I ask.

"You are next, get on the broom."

"Alright, give me the quaffle and let's do it." – I fake excitement.

"No, you are trying for seeker."

"But I want to be a chaser." – I am worried now. I know I most likely won't pass for a chaser even when I give it my all which is exactly what I want to happen, but seeker, I might actually do well. How am I supposed to fail a seeking test? Just fly in a circle screaming 'I can't see shit!'.

"You are last of the smaller student. Fifth years and above are too big and would need a real skills to be a good seeker. Meanwhile a second year kid like you will move fast and agile as long as you can fly decently."

"Don't you already have a young 'decent' seeker?" – I ask putting an emphasis on the skill description.

Captain looks a little uncomfortable and awkwardly says.

"We could use someone a little more decent."

Looks like they are set on this. Oh well. Knowing me and considering how luck based the seeking is the snitch will just happen to hoover in a very obvious position and I will snatch it in under a minute and everyone will think I am a seeking god. Just my luck.

Captain released the snitch behind my back and after counting to ten he screamed "Go!".

The first thing I did after turning my back to the crowd was close my eyes. My eagle vision doesn't work in my favour right now. I then shoot high in the air. There is obviously no snitch there but I can claim I was scanning the field from above. Opening my eye at about 20 meter altitude I look around. The thing about animagi abilities is that they transfer to the human form depending on circumstances. For instance when I am just walking around the castle I can see maybe up to twice as good as normal human, but when I put myself in the eagles natural habitat like let's say RIGHT NOW, up in the sky, I get four, maybe five times the enhancement. I bet if I fly faster and further up the benefits will only increase. Poor dog animagis, having to smell the stench of every person in a hundred meters radius, or cat animagis getting distracted by everything. What about bunny animagis, do they get power banging ability.

Whatever, If I recall correctly the time of the previous best seeker candidate was almost four minutes. The space that snitch is allowed to fly in is restricted to roughly fourth of the stadium and it took him four fucking minutes. That will be tough to NOT beat.

I glance at the other houses try-outs. Gryffindor is trying the chasers, but instead of having them shoot they are performing manoeuvres with the regulars to check the teamwork. Some kid is flying around no doubt looking for a snitch. If only he knew that the snitch he is supposed to find is hiding under the bench filled with spectators. He will never find it. Hufflepuffs are also trying the seeker if a small girl circling over her housemates is any indication. I can't spot the snitch though. Slytherin try-outs look like upper years are bullying the younger kids. The beaters, huge blokes, are sending bludgers at the flying children. From time to time the kid gets struck and walks off the field. I guess the last one sta...flying gets the spot.

"Get on with it Potter!"

Captain screams at me, no doubt interpreting my slow hovering around as laziness. Not necessarily wrong observation.

I focus on our part of the field. Something moving in the centre of the stadium caught my attention. I speed towards it. A snitch was hovering almost exactly where the division into four parts for the try-outs was. Quite smart of it to hide there. I accelerate and grasp it before it gets a chance to evade. Still at the low altitude where I caught the snitch I turn back and cruise towards my housemates. If I get any lower I could touch the grass. I lie on the broom and extend my left hand downwards while lowering the altitude.

Suddenly something hits me in the head and I lose my balance. Flinging my right hand, the one gripping the snitch, I instinctively try to swat whatever hit me in the head, all while trying to retract my left hand back to get a grip on the broom. I fail.

There is something pulling my robe at the back. Whatever flew into me must have entangled itself in my robe which was billowing in the wind. I spin to upside down position, at this point it was certain I would fall.

My housemates saw me in trouble and many started to run in my direction.

Having failed to properly grasp the broom I could A, keep holding with my legs and have my face scrape against the grass for the rest of the ride, B, let go and just fall which would not incur any damage at the speed and altitude I currently were.

Letting go I roll couple times and stop lying on my back. I stand up and take my cloak off while grabbing whatever entangled itself into it. To my surprise I was holding a snitch, a second snitch. But wasn't there only one snitch released for me to find? X files theme fills my mind.

"Are you ok Harry?" – captain reached my landing spot.

"Yes."

"You caught two snitches?!" – other teammates reached us and started gawking at my hand both holding a snitch of their own.

Soon the entire gathering was talking about Harry Potter leaping of the broom and skilfully and completely intentionally grasping two snitches simultaneously.

Is this real? Is this on?

* * *

For next couple weeks every second day I had to spend 2 hours 'training' with my teammates. Even when I tried to reason with them claiming I am just the seeker they insisted that we 'work as a team'. As annoying and moderately tiring as it was I didn't let it stop me from regularly visiting the library or training some interesting spells in empty classrooms.

"I feel sorry for Chang but let's face it, you will be playing next Sunday." – said Terry as we were going to the Halloween feast.

"I don't know."

I do actually know that I will be playing but no point in riling them up further. I can't even count to the amount of times we talked about quidditch since I got selected.

Moving past the great hall threshold I smiled lightly. Great food, drinks and I'm completely free after.

Five minutes into the feast the doors are opened with a great force and everyone goes silent. Filch runs past the student up to the teachers table. Filch who normally sneers at everyone and acts intimidating was having a completely lost look on his face. I could interpret despair on it. What the hell happened?

Filch whispered something to Dumbledore and headmaster instantly stood up and rushed out of the hall, all the faculty went after him.

Students all looked at each other and before prefects managed to take control of the situation rushed out of the hall. Being a curious child I got myself to the front of the pack.

Soon we reached the first floor just above the great hall. There in a big blood red letters there was a message.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

The entire corridor has been flooded. The water seemed to be coming from the girls bathroom. What was more curious though was a cat hanging in front of the writing. I am assuming that's Noris, Filch's cat. Are cats the enemies?

"Prefects, lead the students to their dormitories." – said Dumbledore calmly.

"What about food?" – I asked quietly but my question got repeated by multiple students and that prompted the answer from the headmaster.

"Elves will take the meals to the dormitories."

Good. Now that the important question got answered it's time to read up on that chamber thing.


End file.
